Nightwing The Gamer
by Somebody once told me hi
Summary: Dick had had a hard life and one day he decided to end it all. But what he did not expect was a blue screen popping up in front of him. Dick had seen his enough share of weirdness, but this one might be his weirdest one yet. (I do not own this image)
1. Chapter 1

**Nightwing the gamer **

It was a cold night in the city of bludhaven. A lone man walked on a roof of an abandoned building and reached the edge of the roof. He looked down on the empty, quiet, lifeless street that looked almost like a graveyard. The man let out a deep sigh, remembering everything that lead to this moment. He remembered how he kept his old team in the dark during the invasion and how they felt betrayed. He remembered he let his brother die the hands of a mad man and could never be able to return him to the person he was like before. He remembered how he pretended to be dead and worked in spyral to ensure every heroes identity is kept hidden to the rest of the world and how his brothers felt detested and betrayed when he came to Gotham. He remembered how the court of owls made his life a living hell by hiring Zucco to kill his parents to take him as their talon, but failed because Bruce took him in, and how they did everything they can so that he would come to them only to throw him away, like an old toy, when they saw Damian. He also remembered how he and Bruce kept fighting with each other with how he handles their family by treating Damion like he isn't his son, or how he keeps everyone away from him and only concentrates on the mission. So the man took a deep breath and took another step.

And he fell.

The man was thinking that this is the only way he can get away from this pain he can't bear. As he was nearing the ground, he closed his eyes preparing for what is to come next. When he reached the ground he felt…. well nothing. No pain from falling off a 10 story building, or the sound of his bones cracking from the force, he felt nothing. The man was confused as to why he felt nothing and he opened his eyes slowly. He was staring at a blue screen that seems to holographic, but what the screen said is something he did not expect entirely.

**Reboot to complete your HP and MP are at 100%.**

**Welcome dick Grayson the gamer.**

**Would you like a tutorial?**

**Yes/No**

The man who's been identified as dick Grayson stared at the screen for a complete of 10 seconds and then he finally spoke.

"What the hell?".

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so tell me what do you think, because I'm going to continue on this series. This fanfic is a weird idea I know, but we all had our weird times right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 1 Awaking **

Dick stared at the blue screen in front of him, reading what is displayed to him.

**Reboot complete your HP and MP are at 100%.**

**Welcome Dick Grayson the gamer.**

**Would you like a tutorial **

**Yes/No**

Dick started the tutorial part for a while and didn't know what to do.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Dick thought.

He stared at tutorial part again, but this time at the yes/no button.

'_Well, it says tutorial, maybe this will help me understand the situation im in right now.'_

So without another thought, Dick pressed on the yes button.

'_It feels weird like I'm touching something hard yet soft at the same time.'_

**Welcome to the tutorial.**

**Here you will learn how to use your ability.**

**Your health bar also known as, HP, will show your health points and how much health you have, if your HP falls to zero you will die.**

**Your mana bar also know as, MP, will show your magic points and how much magic you have, if your MP falls to zero you will be exhausted.**

**Strength also known as, STR, determines how strong you are.**

**Agility also known as, AGI, determines the speed of your body and your reflexes.**

**Intelligence also known as, INT, determines your knowledge, and will increase when you understand something in a complex way. Every time you increase your intelligence, you will gain more points for MP.**

**Wisdom also known as, WIS, determines how wise you are, and your mental strength as well. Every time you increase your wisdom, your magic power will get stronger.**

**Charisma also known as, CHA, shows how charming you can be and how you can convince other people to agree on what you are saying.**

**Luck also known as, LUK, shows how lucky you are and how you might make any situation you are in to be in your favor.**

**Skills will show you the skills you have and learned, you can gain more skills by learning and understanding the skill.**

**Abilities will show the abilities you have and learned, like skills you can gain more abilities by learning and understanding it.**

**Inventory is like a pocket dimension where you can store objects in it, anything you put inside will never be spoiled. By increasing your level you will be able to gain more slots for your inventory. It also shows what you're wearing now, you can equip and dequip your clothes you wear anytime.**

"Woah." Said Dick out loud.

"This can't be real, I must be dreaming right? But still I felt the screen when I touched it and if I'm truly dreaming, then falling from a 10 story building should have woken me up by now.

**For understanding the situation you are in, you gain 1 point in INT.**

"Huh, neto."

…..

"WAIT JUST A FREAKING SECOND, DID IT SAY I CAN USE MAGIC!" Said dick, shocked on what he read.

**For knowing the obvious, you gain 1 point in INT.**

"Wow, it's also has a sense of humor, how nice." Replied Dick annoyed.

"Back in the topic how do I even get to check on my status every time I get a poi- "

Dick did even finish what he said when a blue screen appeared in front of him showing him what he wanted.

**Dick Grayson **

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante **

**Level: 1**

**Hp: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 19**

**AGI: 28**

**INT: 17**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 15**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 0/100**

**Points: 0**

**Description: Dick lived in a circus with his parents as a child and moved from city to city to perform acts to be able to live comfortably. But his parents were killed during an act and they fell to their deaths in front of Dick making it seem like it was an accident, but it wasn't, Tony Zucco was hired by the Court Of Owls to kill his parents and take Dick as their talon. But their plan failed because Bruce Wayne took Dick as his ward, knowing the pain of losing both your parents and watching them die at a young age. Soon Dick became the first Robin after finding out Bruce was Batman. Together they became the dynamic duo. But all that changed when he got hurt on a mission, Batman told him to give up being Robin. So Dick decided that he had enough of following everything Batman said and being nothing more than being 'Batman's sidekick'. He left Batman to go solo and he became the hero known as Nightwing.**

"Ok this thing knows everything about me and it's really weird, but still why don't I feel like jumping again, does it have something to do with this ability."

**[Intense depression] blocked by Gamer's Mind.**

…

"Gamer' Mind?"

**Yosh, another chapter done. Again I'm still new to this, so right now I'm just going to be uploading small chapters for now. Till next time my amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 2 A New Beginning **

"Gamer's mind?" Dick said to himself. "The hell is that!?".

"Is there a help option on this thing or what, cause I still don't get what's going on."

He then let out a loud sigh and began to think on how to use this thing like when he did on status.

Wait, status.

"Of course!" "It's just like status, all I have to say is the name I what to use out loud, and it will appear right in front of me."

"Ok, let's give it a shot." "Status."

After Dick said these words, a blue screen popped up in front of him, displaying what he asked for.

**Dick Grayson **

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante **

**Level: 1**

**Hp: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 19**

**AGI: 28**

**INT: 17**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 15**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 0/100**

**Points: 0**

**Description: Dick lived in a circus with his parents as a child and moved from city to city to perform acts to be able to live comfortably. But his parents were killed during an act and they fell to their deaths in front of Dick making it seem like it was an accident, but it wasn't, Tony Zucco was hired by the Court Of Owls to kill his parents and take Dick as their talon. But their plan failed because Bruce Wayne took Dick as his ward, knowing the pain of losing both your parents and watching them die at a young age. Soon Dick became the first Robin after finding out Bruce was Batman. Together they became the dynamic duo. But all that changed when he got hurt on a mission, Batman told him to give up being Robin. So Dick decided that he had enough of following everything Batman said and being nothing more than being 'Batman's sidekick'. He left Batman to go solo and he became the hero known as Nightwing.**

"_Ok, let's try another word, hmm, what else did it say in the tutorial?" _

"Ah, I remember now, skills." Dick said curiously, but nothing happened."Huh, that's weird I thought that would work, man I wish it had a help option, or a menu option to see what this thing really ha-"

Then all of a sudden the blue screen changed from his status to something else.

**Menu**

**Status**

**Inventory **

**Skills**

**Abilities **

**Perks**

**Quests**

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dick then pressed on skills and it displayed him what he wanted from the start.

**Skills**

**Gamer's Mind (Lv. Max)**

_Removes all mental status effects, allowing you to think things logically no matter the circumstances._

**Gamer's Body (Lv. Max)**

_Allows you to live your life like just a video game. Sleeping restores HP, MP and removes all negative status effects._

**Observe (Lv. 1)**

_A skill that displays information on an object, or a person._

After reading everything on the screen, Dick finally understood why he wasn't feeling guilty, or depressed. It was because of the Gamer's Mind which blocked all his negative feelings realizing them as negative effects that could affect him.

But now, after not feeling depressed, will he still go back to the roof of the building and jump, even though he doesn't feel any negative thoughts. " _Do I still jump, no one will miss me when I'm gone, heck my family never even came to see me for 2 years, maybe I should just jump and end it all, yeah that seems like a good choice. Not like this gamer's ability will help me in any way besides the magic powers and the Gamer's Mind and Body."_

As Dick was going to take his first step toward the abandoned building, a blue screen popped up in front of him, displaying something that surprised him.

**Quest Created!**

**Stop acting like a sad puppy and show the world that you will never give up no matter what.**

**Details: **_Fight off your sadness and take out 3 criminals._

**Time Limit: **24 Hours.

**Success: **150 XP

**Failure: **Suicide.

"What, now it's giving me quests, well it did say in the menu that I have quests and perks, but still it doesn't matter, I already made up my mind and nothing is going to stop me."

Dick then began to walk to the building, when was about to step through the entrance, he suddenly stopped. Thanks to the gamer's ability, it allowed him to logically think on how this will help him in his problems. He isn't solving them by ending his life, he is just running away from them, like a coward. Does he really want to be remembered as a coward, a weak, pathetic coward?

No he doesn't, he won't take the easy way out, he will fight through this, he will show everybody, all the criminals and villains who all thought that he wasn't anything special without the Batman. He will show all the heroes and vigilantes who all thought that he could only handle criminals that have no powers, even though he fought metahumans, demons, aliens, robots, highly trained assassins, immortals, monsters, zombies, vampires, werewolves, and even people who call themselves as higher life forms or the ultimate being.

He will show the world, no the universe who he truly is. And will he will protect everyone from any threat that dares to cross his path. He will fight and never give up. He will do whatever it takes to protect his city, Bludhaven. He is only one of the few people that risk their lives to protect his city and yet the police calls him a dangerous vigilante that needs to be put behind bars when half of the police force is full of dirty cops that do nothing but abuse their power for money, women and for fun. It sickens him. It just shows how hypocrite humanity truly became. But now he doesn't care about what they say about him. If they want a fight he will give it to them. And even if his own family, his father, brothers, and sisters, ignore him, then he will ignore them too. Hell, who needs them when they kept telling him that they have no time for him or his shenanigans, or if he is not worthy to carry the legacy of the Batman, after Bruce. So he will forget about them, treat them like strangers instead of family, just like how they treat him.

After deciding on not jumping, Dick walked away from the building and decided to return his apartment and suit up, so that he can complete the quest instead of waiting.

While he was leaving the abandoned building, Dick stopped and looked towards the sky, letting out a small smirk then said.

"Let the games begin."

**And another chapter done. In the next chapter there will be some fighting scenes, and I may make some mistakes, but don't worry I will improve myself in the upcoming chapters. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 3 Leveling Up**

Dick was walking down on the crowded street, with his hands inside his pockets, thinking on where he should go on patrol. Bludhaven is a city filled with criminals, but they just won't randomly appear right in front of everybody and start shooting anything they see like total maniacs. While he was walking Dick heard a voice he was somewhat familiar with. He turned his head right and saw that he was in front of a window of a TV store, displaying their brand new TVs. What he saw on the TV was the news channel of Metropolis.

"_Welcome back to, " Good Morning Metropolis", on channel 6, I'm your host Tom Tucker and today we have some breaking news, Metropolis Museum of history was destroyed due to an attack caused by what appears to be a giant robot, the damage it caused to the museum and other around it was devastating. But luckily no one was hurt thanks to Superman, who single-handedly defeated the robot before it caused harm to the civilians. Scientists from Metropolis Institute of Technology have identified the robot as Lex Corp. Several reporters asked Luthor if he was responsible for the attack. This is what he said._ Then the screen showed Lex Luthor leaving the police department, surrounded by reporters holding the microphone in front of him." _Just like I told the officers of Metropolis PD, I had nothing to do with the attack. I was on a talk show when the attack started. Someone must have broken into Lexcorp and activated the robot, but I trust that the police will find whoever was responsible for this action. Now if you will excuse me I have other important matters to attend to." _The screen returned back to MGM. " _Well that's all why have for today, I'm Tom Tucker of, "Good Morning Metropolis", and we wish you have a pleasant morning." _

The news ended and Dick still can't believe how Metropolis can't see the obvious, even though when it's right in front of them. " _Hmm, let's see, a giant robot made from Lex Corp, causing destruction to Metropolis, fighting of Superman, i-is this joke, because it's so obvious that it's him. He does this every time, anyone seeing a pattern here, hmm, hmm, no is it just me, man that's a load of bull."_

While Dick was thinking to himself, staring at the television, a man, with a mohawk hairstyle, bumped into him, forcing Dick to look at the person. What he saw were 3 men, wearing black jackets and they all had some kind of paper masks in their hands. The one who bumped him looked at him, showing off his with a dark look and said:

"Watch where you're going, kid." Said the mohawk guy in a gruff voice.

He then turned back followed by two friends and entered the TV store.

Dick was left there pondering what the man had called him, "_Me little, I'm 21 years old for god's sake, I don't look that small, Man I wish I could just beat the crap out of that guy." _

It appears that lady luck had heard his calls and grant him his wish, because suddenly, Dick heard shouts, from the inside of the store and the words like," On the ground now!", "Give us the money or I'll blow your head off clean.

"That explains the paper masks." Replied Dick, feeling stupid for not noticing it earlier because he was frustrated on what the man had called him.

After deciding that he indeed was an idiot, Dick entered the store with a bored look on his face. When he entered he saw the same guy with the mohawk telling the cashier to put the money in the bag, the other guy was looking at all the customers and works on the ground scared to death, while the other guy was supposed to guard the door. Keyword supposed to. Instead, he was on his phone, ignoring a simple task that he shouldn't have. Without another thought, Dick brought his leg up and side kicked the guy in the head, knocking him out instantly. The other 2 two noticed him and pointed their guns at him and started firing shots at him. Dick quickly took cover behind a store shelf that was near the entrance and started looking around him for something he can throw at their guns to disarm them. Dick noticed that the gun from the guy knocked out was beside him. Dick was having thoughts of using the gun at them and ending it all, but was he ready to kill, was he going to take not one, but two lives now.

" Hey, punk! If you don't get out of there and put your hand up, I will shoot this old geezer right in his face!"

Dick took a small peak from his hiding place and saw the mohawk guy pointing his gun at the cashier who was trembling with fear.

The whole store was quiet for a full 5 seconds before Dick got out of his hiding place and began walking towards them.

"Yeah that's right kid, now put your hands up and keep qui-"

Dick raised his right hand and pointed a GLOCK 19 right in front of the robber cutting his sentence.

_**BANG**_

The mohawk robber fell to the ground holding his bleeding shoulder, crying in agony.

**Ding**

**A new ability has been created**

**Marksmanship (Lv.1)**

_Allows you to use any gun you possess like an additional body part._

_\+ 4% Accuracy_

_\+ 1% Fatal Blow_

Dick ignored the pop-up screen and throw the pistol at the other robber's face real hard causing the robber to hold his face in pain.

**Ding **

**A new ability has been created **

**Weapons Throw (Lv.1)**

_Allows you to throw any kind of weapon you at your arsenal._

_\+ 3% Accuracy _

While the robber was distracted, Dick rushed forward and punched the guy in his solar plexus, then he did an uppercut knocking the man down instantly.

**Ding**

**A new ability has been created **

**Mixed Martial Arts (Lv.1)**

_A self-defense and combat fighting style that has striking, grappling, and techniques from different martial._

_\+ 5% Knockout_

_\+ 1% Fatelblow_

"_What is up with these pop-ups, are they going to appear every time I do something. And what's up with the martial arts and weapon throwing being level 1, I've been doing these two things for half my life for Pete's sake." _

Dick heard a groan from coming from the guy he shot earlier. He then walked up to the guy and stomped on his head hard knocking him out.

"_That will teach him for calling a 21-year-old man a kid."_

**Ding**

**For wisely teaching manners to crooked theifs by beating the crap out of them, you gain 1 point in WIS.**

"_So, I can get points by beating people up, I love my life." Thought Dick to himself._

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed: Stop acting like a sad puppy and show the world that you will never give up no matter what.**

**Details: **_Fight off your sadness and take ou 3 criminals._

**Time Limit: **24 Hours.

**Reward:** 150 XP

**Level Up!** You are now Level 2.

You gain 5 stat points.

"_The quest, I totally forget about it, but still leveling up, I gotta check on my status when I return home."_

After tying up those robbers, the cashier and workers there thanked me for saving them and called the police to pick up the robbers. Once that was done, I to my apartment and sat on the sofa and said.

"Status"

**Dick Grayson **

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante **

**Level: 2**

**Hp: 150/150**

**MP: 120/120**

**STR: 19**

**AGI: 28**

**INT: 19**

**WIS: 16**

**CHA: 15**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 150/250**

**Points: 5**

**Description: Dick lived in a circus with his parents as a child and moved from city to city to perform acts to be able to live comfortably. But his parents were killed during an act and they fell to their deaths in front of Dick making it seem like it was an accident, but it wasn't, Tony Zucco was hired by the Court Of Owls to kill his parents and take Dick as their talon. But their plan failed because Bruce Wayne took Dick as his ward, knowing the pain of losing both your parents and watching them die at a young age. Soon Dick became the first Robin after finding out Bruce was Batman. Together they became the dynamic duo. But all that changed when he got hurt on a mission, Batman told him to give up being Robin. So Dick decided that he had enough of following everything Batman said and being nothing more than being 'Batman's sidekick'. He left Batman to go solo and he became the hero known as Nightwing.**

Once he finished reading the text, he dismissed the pop-up by swiping his hand across the screen and made his way to his bedroom ready to call it a night. On the way, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but he suddenly stopped all his actions and stared at the bathroom mirror, shocked at what he saw. Instead of seeing himself, what he saw was a teenager that was probably 17, or 18 years old looking back at Dick with the same shocked face that he had.

"_Wait a minute." _Dick moved hand across his face and the teenager copied his exact movement.

"Is that me?"

He was beyond shocked at what happened to him. How did this happen and when cause he didn't feel any change, and how the hell did his clothes fit him! They are the size for a grown adult not for a 17, or 18-year-old teen. No wonder the robber called him a kid because he was one!

"Why do weird things always happen to me?"

Maybe he should open his status and put all his points in luck just so that he can avoid any more upcoming weirdness.

Little did he know that there will be even more weird things he will have to face in the future.

**And another chapter has been finished. Please leave a review and you can leave ideas that you would like to happen in this story. Until the next chapter chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 4 Unlocking Magic and First Reward**

Dick was lying on his back trying to figure out what happened to him. Apparently, he deaged back to his late teens without noticing it ever since he got the Gamer's Ability.

…..

The Gamer's Ability did this to him, didn't it? Of course, it did, why else would he be a teenager again. Anyways he decided to ignore it for now and went to bed.

**Next Morning **

**You have slept in a bed. Your HP, MP is at 100%. All negative effects have been removed. **

"And good morning to you random pop-up screen that appeared out of nowhere."

Dick left his bed and went to the bathroom to shower, after that he started making breakfast.

**Ding **

**A new ability has been created**

**Cooking (Lv.1)**

_The practice of preparing food by combining, mixing, and heating ingredients._

"Hm, that's nice."

After having breakfast, Dick went to his living room, took a seat at his armchair, spread his legs on his modern coffee table and said.

"Menu"

**Status**

**Inventory **

**Skills**

**Abilities**

**Perks**

**Quests**

Dick then pressed on abilities.

**Abilities**

**Marksmanship (Lv.1)**

_Allows you to use any gun you possess like an additional body part._

_\+ 4% Accuracy_

_\+ 1% Fatal Blow_

**Weapons Throw (Lv.1)**

_Allows you to throw any kind of weapon you at your arsenal._

_\+ 3% Accuracy_

**Mixed Martial Arts (Lv.1)**

_A self-defense and combat fighting style that has striking, grappling, and techniques from different martial._

_\+ 5% Knockout_

_\+ 1% Fatelblow_

**Cooking (Lv.1)**

_The practice of preparing food by combining, mixing, and heating ingredients._

"So these are all my abilities, fighting of crime as Nightwing should take care of the levels of weapons throw and martial arts, oh yeah what about my skills."

"Menu"

**Status**

**Inventory **

**Skills**

**Abilities**

**Perks**

Before he was going to press the skill button, Dick noticed something at the far left corner of the pop-up.

**To be able to access everything in the menu just by saying its name you must reach level 3.**

"Ohh, this will be much easier than going to the menu and pressing buttons every time."

Dick then pressed the skill section and looked at what he had.

**Skills**

**Gamer's Mind (Lv. Max)**

_Removes all mental status effects, allowing you to think things logically no matter the circumstances._

**Gamer's Body (Lv. Max)**

_Allows you to live your life like just a video game. Sleeping restores HP, MP and removes all negative status effects._

**Observe (Lv. 1)**

_A skill that displays information on an object, or a person._

"So I have seen how Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body worked, but I never used the observe skill before, hmm, it says it can also work on objects, maybe I can use that to my advantage."

Dick walked over to his room and walked over to his small closet room, he opened it and moved some shoes that were placed on the floor and revealed a floor safe. Dick then pressed in the codes and the safe opened showing what was inside.

Inside was Dicks Nightwing costume, enigma sticks, utility belt, and gadgets. Dick took out a small object that looked a boomerang.

"Observe"

**Wing-Ding**

_A bird-like shaped boomerang, made by Dick Grayson aka Nightwing, that can be thrown to disable firearms, swords and other weapons._

**Ding!**

**Observe has leveled up**

Dick stared at the screen for a few minutes, before a slow grin appeared on his face. For the next hour, Dick was looking through everything he could find and used his skill, observe, on them.

**Ding!**

**Observe has leveled up**

**Observe has leveled up**

**Observe has leveled up**

**Observe has leveled up**

**Observe has leveled up**

**Observe has leveled up**

"Man who knew farming in real life was way better than doing it in video games."

After it stopped leveling up. Dick went to the menu and pressed skills to see how much was the level for observe.

**Skills**

**Gamer's Mind (Lv. Max)**

_Removes all mental status effects, allowing you to think things logically no matter the circumstances._

**Gamer's Body (Lv. Max)**

_Allows you to live your life like just a video game. Sleeping restores HP, MP and removes all negative status effects._

**Observe (Lv. 7)**

_A skill that displays information on an object, or a person._

"Yes!" Dick said, doing a fist bump in the air. "Man, that was easy, I wonder what else I can do. Oh! I can try practicing magic since I can use it now, but I don't know where to start."

**Ding!**

**Quest Created!**

**You're a wizard Harry, or in your case, you're a vigilante that is also a wizard.**

**Details: **_Be able to unlock your mana, so that you will be able to fully use magic._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Success:** _Recieve a random reward._

**Failure: **_None._

Dick stared at the blue screen in front of him, thinking of how to accomplish this task.

"Well, all my life I never used magic and did pretty well, but if I can be able to use it I might be able to save more lives, and be able to protect this city from every being destroyed again!"

He then began to think on how to unlock his mana. But then he remembered that he has a magic book he received from Zatanna as a gift. Dick walked to his living room and went to the bookshelf near his that was placed near his tv, and proceded to find the book he was looking for. Once he found the book he wanted, he pulled it out of the bookshelf and went to sit on his armchair. He looked at the title of the book," Magic For Dummies", and thought that this book will be the answer to unlock his magic, or as the Gamer's Ability calls it, mana. He opened the book and began to read. At first, he understood nothing, but after page by page, he slowly understood how to unlock his magic.

**Ding!**

**For an understanding of how magic works, you gain 1 point in INT.**

Dick smiled at the text and continued reading. After about reading 5 pages, he closed the book, placed it on top of his coffee table, and got off his armchair and sat the floor in a meditating position, with is arms sitting on his lap, and started taking deep breathes with his eyes closed.

"_It said that meditating will help me feel the magic that inside me, that's probably the reason Raven meditates so much."_

He continued meditating for 30 minutes and he started to feel angry thinking that this is a waste of time. When he was about to give up, he suddenly felt something, something he never felt before. It was a small feeling, but it was there. He kept concentrating on it, trying to pull the feeling closer to him. Pulling and pulling and pulling. Then suddenly without realizing.

His body glowed a small tint of blue.

Dick wasn't aware of this change since his eyes were closed. He then suddenly heard his favorite once he recently loved hearing.

**Ding!**

**Quest Completed: You're a wizard Harry, or in your case, you're a vigilante that is also a wizard.**

**Details: **_Be able to unlock your mana, so that you will be able to fully use magic._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Success:** _Receive a random reward._

**Failure: **_None._

**Ding!**

**A new skill has been created**

**Mana **

**The ability to control and influence events by using mysterious or supernatural forces.**

" So now I can fully access the magic that is inside me, but didn't it say that I already have mana. Maybe it wanted me to be able to feel the mana and understand how to use it properly."

**Ding!**

**For understanding the purpose of the quest, you gain 1 point in WIS.**

"I don't think I will be able to understand how this Gamer's Ability works will I?"

**For accepting the reality of your lack of knowledge of your ability, you gain 1 point in INT.**

"Wow, you're going to play it like that then huh, douchebag."

**Ding!**

**Since you completed the quest you will receive a random reward.**

**Would you like the reward now**

**Yes/No**

"_Reward huh, well why not."_

Dick pressed on the yes button. The screen turned into small like blue particles, twirling in the air, and went towards Dick's hand. Dick stared at the forming particles, on his hand, with anticipation. Then after a few seconds, the particles were gone, leaving something in its place. Dick stared at the silver revolver, with a golden design and trigger, and a dark brown, wooden hand grip.

Dick stared at the gun on his hand looking confused as to why he received a revolver instead of, well something magic like. Dick then used observe to see if this gun was magic related.

**Magic Revolver**

_Instead of using normal bullets. It will shoot magic bullets with your mana._

_Cost of magic bullet: 10MP_

After reading the text, Dick is looking at revolver with a serious face.

"Well it's not like I'm going to kill anyone with it, I will just use it for other purposes, like what I did at the guy in the T.V store.

**Ding!**

**For convincing your self on the obvious, you gain 1 point in WIS.**

"Oh go to hell."

**Another chapter hits the dust. I got the magic revolver idea from a manga I found on the internet about anime guns, the manga is not really famous so I won't be easy to find. If you want to put your idea on the story, leave a review talking about what you want to happen. Until next time, byeeeee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 5 Patrol**

At midnight, a lone figure was crouching on a gargoyle watching the empty city below him carrying on without a care in the world. The lone figure was called Nightwing and he was waiting for something or more specifically someone. He heard that a drug deal was going to happen, and he heard the deal was going to take place at the old school called, "Havens Acadamy." So Nightwing was waiting for the dealers to arrive so that he can stop them and reduce the increase of drugs in Bludhaven. As expected a black Range Rover parked near the school and three men with suits came out of the car. Nightwing can instantly tell that three of these men were just goons by the way they dressed, but the fourth person who got out of the car was the boss of these men. The person was wearing a white and a black shirt under it, but what was the most intriguing part about this man was the oni mask he was wearing. It was a dark red mask, with long black horns on its head, it had black lips and was of its monstrous sharp teeth, it had a grey slash from the top of its head going all the way under its hollow eyes on both sides, it also had a black eye looking rhombus between the grey slash on the top. But the most creepy part was the Japanese symbol on top of its forehead, it says, "Death."

**This is the picture of the mask I found on the net if you want to see it.**

**(**** search?q=scarry+oni+mask&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwitgpyUyZvhAhVGweAKHSrICk0Q2-cCegQIABAC&oq=scarry+oni+mask&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..0i13.13009.16336..16568...1.0..0.275.1814.0j2j6...0...1...0i7i30.2c5oN6ED130&ei=aeKXXO2pIcaCgweqkKvoBA&bih=718&biw=412&client=ms-android-samsung-gs-rev1&prmd=ivmn#imgrc=VNgBQgtxONFnOM****)**

"Observe"

**Rickashay (Lv.11)**

_**Description: He is not your average drug dealer, he had a harsh life growing up and was always beaten by his parents and everybody else because of how weak he was, but then he had enough. When he was thirteen he decided to join a gang to gain money to survive. Then he decided to take control of the gang he was in, so he killed his boss at the age of 13. But he wanted more. At the age of 15, he took down 3 gangster leaders and took wealth and control of their men. After some time he became one of the most notorious and dangerous criminals in the world. Just like Black Mask, he wears a mask, but unlike Black Mask, he has a deep connection with his mask. He found the mask in one of the offices of the gang bosses he killed, he felt like it was calling to him. Once he wore the mask he became even more ruthless. He believes that he will grow stronger every day by wearing the mask. **_

Rickashay arrived at Bludhaven five months ago and he already became one of the most dangerous drug dealers in the West. He was holding a metal briefcase and he began to make his way to the school, followed by his men. There wasn't anyone near the school so no one saw them, but if someone was there they would be smart and keep quiet, not wanting to end their lives quickly. After they entered the building, Nightwing stood from the gargoyle and jumped. He used the grappling hook to reach to the roof of the school, once he landed he began to look for any entrances for the school roof.

**Ding!**

**A new ability has been created **

**Grappling Proficiency (Lv.1)**

_This ability allows you use a grapple grab on to anything allowing you to climb on, pulling someone or an object towards you, or swinging you to your destination._

Nightwing ignored the pop-up and headed inside the school through the roofs window. He followed them by sticking to the shadows until they reach the school's gym. Inside the gym were four other guys, three of them were wearing hoods and one of them was wearing a beanie looking like your average drug dealers. Nightwing continued being carefully and entered the gym and carefully climbed to the ceiling of the gym and crouched on the metal pipe there.

**Ding!**

**2 new abilities have been created**

**Sneaking (Lv.1)**

_This allows you to be able to move stealthily and conceals yourself from enemies around you_

**Acrobatics (Lv.1)**

_Allows you to perform moves as if your body has no bones._

Nightwing waved the pop-up and listened on the conversation between the drug dealers.

"So, you have the goods?" Replied the drug dealer with a bennie said.

Rickashay opened the suitcase and showed him what's inside. Inside was filled with small bags of drugs. The dealer was about to take one of the drug bags, but then the suitcase closed. The drug dealer looked at Rickashay with a surprised look. "The money first please." Said Rickashay.

"huh, sure yeah." The dealer told one of his lackeys to get the cash, the lackeys came with another suitcase and gave it to his boss. The dealer took the suitcase and opened it to show Rickashay the money inside, then closed the bag.

"So do we have a deal?" Said the dealer.

"Of course." Replied Rickashay.

Before they could continue on their deal, a Wing-Ding came down between them and flashed a bright white light. While everyone was covering their eyes Nightwing came down behind the drug dealers lackeys and instantly a pop-up came up, but instead of the quest alert, he was expecting something new showed instead.

**Combat Has Begun!**

**Show these wannabes not to mess with your turf.**

**Details:** _Defeat all the drug dealers in the school._

**Time Limit: **None.

**Success:** 200 XP

**Failure: **Death.

**Bonus Objective:** _Defeat everybody else and leave Rickashay the last. _**Success:** 400XP

"_Well, this sounds fun."_

Nightwing decided to complete the bonus objective and began fighting off the small fry drug dealers. Nightwing first ran to one lackey and delivered a hard elbow to his head, the guy instantly fell to the ground. He then jumped on top of the other lackey with his hands on his shoulders and his feet up, grabbing on to him hard. When the lackey noticed that something was holding him, he was late to do anything. Nightwing then did a somersault and before he landed he pulled the lackey with all his strength and threw the lackey to the school's basketball cart in front of him. Then he ran to the last lackey, giving him a strong punch on his stomach forcing the lackey to hold his stomach in pain, then grabbing the lackeys head before giving him a headbutt knocking him out. When the flash cleared out, the drug dealer opened his eyes and that all his men were on the ground unconscious and beaten bad. Then his eyes landed on Nightwing who was smiling at the man and weaving at the man like how a man waves at his neighbor in the morning. The scared dealer grabbed his gun with shaking hands, pointing his gun at him with a scared look on his face.

"Don't you dare move you son of a- huh?" The dealer was staring at Nightwing who was suddenly in front of him still smiling.

"What the hell are y- ahhhh!" The man was cut from his speech by Nightwing giving the guy a hard straight kick to his chin. The guy was knocked out cold. Nightwing was smiling to himself, happy that he unlocked more skills than just unlocking his mana yesterday.

**Quick Dash (Lv.2)**

_Increases your speed, allowing you to gain more force._

_Coast: 5MP_

"Well, all that leaves is you Rickasha-"

Before Nightwing could finish his sentence a fist was on Nightwings right cheek and was applying more force pushing Nightwing's face to the left before he was sent flying through the gym's wall to the outside of the school.

"Uhh, what the hell just happened," Nightwing said while rubbing his right cheek.

**A new ability has been created**

**Pain Tolerance (Lv.1)**

_Your body durability increases, lowering the damage your body takes from any attack._

"Oh, you're still alive after taking a punch like that. Impressive, that's the sidekick of Batman for ya."

Nightwing stared at Rickashay who was standing at the hole he threw him at a few seconds ago.

…..

Wait.

"What the hell did you just called me?"

"Hm." Replied Rickashay, surprised at the vigilante's behavior. "I said that it's impressive your alive."

"No the other part."

"Oh, the one where I said that you were Batman's sidekick."

Nightwing stayed still, not moving from his spot, he then raised his head and looked at the infamous criminal and said.

"Screw you and Batman." Replied Nightwing with venom in his voice.

"Hahaha, and here I heard that Robin was the one with anger issues. No matter I'll just kill you here right now." Rickashay then raised his arm and opened his palm which began to glow?

_**FWOOSH!**_

"Woah!" Nightwing shouted, throwing his body away from the incoming flame ball.

"What the freak! You just threw a fireball, since when did you gain powers!"

"Ever since I wore this." Rickashay replied while pointing at his mask." With this, I get stronger everyday."

"Ha, why do you bad always tell the good guys on how your power works?"

"_Sigh,_ why do you good guys think you will live right after the bad guy's speech?"

Rickashay then fired another fireball at Nightwing, but Nightwing didn't move.

_**FWOOSH!**_

The flames engulfed Nightwing in an instant.

"And here I was expecting a fight from the Batmans old sidekick."

When the flames were slowly dying, Nightwing was standing there smirking, covered in a blue sphere.

"What the hell?" Said the infamous criminal surprised.

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleve."

**Mana Sheild (Lv1)**

_A shield created by your mana that will protect you from any attack._

Cost: _30MP_

"Well, it looks like you do have tricks as well, however."

_**WOOSH.**_

Rickashay disappeared, then he reappeared behind Nightwing, swinging his fist at Nightwing's head, but as he was getting closer to the man's head, Nightwing disappeared from his view.

The criminal hit nothing but air, suddenly he felt a huge amount of pain at his abdomen as if a brick wall crashed at him. He was sent flying backward before hitting a car at the parking lot.

"Aww is that a little too much for you Rickashay?"

"F*# you, _Cough!_" Said Rickashay holding his stomach in pain while coughing blood.

The criminal slowly stood up glaring at the vigilante with murderous intent, still holding his injured stomach.

"I'm going to kill you, you piece of s# *t" Spat Rickashay with venom.

Nightwing shook his head still smiling before it slowly died, staring at the criminal's masks forehead where the symbol was. It was glowing a dark crimson color before it the symbol started to burn with black fire, still glowing crimson. Rickashay's body started changing. First, he was growing taller, tearing parts of his suit, his skin color of his skin slowly changed to reddish, grey.

But the scariest part about his change was his voice.

**ROOOOOAAAHHHHHH!**

Nightwing stared dumbfounded at the criminal, no creature in front of him not knowing what the hell just happened. The said creature looked at Nightwing and it began to smile menacingly at him. Without another thought, Nightwing said, "Observe."

**Rickashay (Lv.25)**

**Transformed ( Half human, half demon, half oni)**

**MP: 13(+67)= 80**

**STR: 21(+52)= 73**

**AGI: 18(+43)= 61**

**INT: 17 **

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 11**

**LUK: 13**

**Skills**

**Pyrokinesis (Lv.12) (Transformed) (Lv.21)**

_The ability to create fire with your mind._

**Inhuman strength (Lv.13) (Transformed) (Lv.26)**

_Grants the user strength that far exceeds humans capabilities._

**Inhuman speed (Lv.6) (Transformed) (Lv.19)**

_Grants the user speed that far exceeds the human's capabilities._

_**Description: Richashay was having a wonderful day completing his business before Nightwing showed up. At first, he thought that he was a small fry that wasn't a big threat, but after blocking out his attacks and sending him flying at a car, he wants nothing else, but to make the vigilante scream in pain and make him pay to what he has done to him.**_

Nightwing couldn't help but smirk with a worried face while he was reading the description. After he was done he stared at the creature with the same face expression and had the courage to two words before hell broke loose.

"Aww crap."

**And another chapter strikes again. Rickashay is my Oc and the reason he did not comment about Dicks sudden change in size is because this is his first time meeting him. Also, the 2 new skills Dick learned were after h unlocked his mana and got his reward. It would take too much time writing on how he got them so I just made it short and simple instead. Till the next chapter see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 6 Unknown Potential **

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Shouted Nightwing as he was avoiding the huge fists that were coming his way.

"**What's wrong boy, is this a little too much for you?" **Said Rickashay, throwing another heavy blow at Nightwing, who kept dodging the incoming fists.

**Ding!**

**A new ability has been created**

**Evading (Lv.1)**

_To be able to escape, dodge or avoid an attack coming your way. _

"_Not now!" _Said Nightwing, trying to keep a distance from the angry, transformed drug dealer.

**Evading level up!**

**Evading level up!**

**Evading level up!**

"_Shut uuuuupppppppp!" _ Thought Dick too distracted to see another fist heading his way.

_**CRACK!**_

**-45 HP**

"Ghahh!" Shouted Nightwing, who was sent flying to a car, crashing into the cars front door. "Uhh, god that hurts."

"**COME ON, IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO HUH, ARE YOU GONNA STAND UP AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN OR ARE YOU GONNA STAY DOWN AND CALL FOR YOUR BATMAN HUH!"**

After what Rickashay said that Nightwing instantly disappeared and Rickashay was confused, looking around trying to find Nightwing when suddenly he was hit hard in the back with enough force that sent him crashing to the ground. Rickashay got up and looked at Nightwing with a hateful glare before he slowly widened his eyes looking at Nightwing who was staring at him with a look that sent shivers his spine, even though he was wearing a domino mask, he could still feel the look that Nightwing gave him. It was a look that promised pain, suffering and possibly **death. **For the first time in his life, Rickashay felt a feeling he has never felt before.

That feeling was fear.

**A new ability has been created**

**Killing Intent (Lv.1)**

_Unleashes pure murderous intention that affects your opponent, and others around them, to the point of paralyzing them with fear._

Nightwing saw the pop-up, but he still did not stop unleashing his killing intent.

**Killing Intent level up!**

**Killing Intent level up!**

**Killing Intent level up!**

**Killing Intent level up!**

**Killing Intent level up!**

At this point, Rickashay was sweating bullets but had the guts to stand up. I mean really, the guy in front of him is just a kid while he was one of the most dangerous drug dealers alive with the power to transform to an oni demon. Right?

"**You think giving me a scary look will be enough to stop me? Nah man, I'm not gonna kill you I will make you suffer." ** After saying that Rickashay slowly brought up his right hand and fire started to twirl around his hand before it formed into a massive fireball.

"**DIE YOU PIECE OF CARP!" **Rickashay threw the fireball at Nightwing.

"**Mana Shield!" **Screamed Nightwing who was surrounded by a blue sphere.

**Mana Shield level up!**

The fireball broke through the shield and hit Nightwing engulfing him in fire for 5 seconds.

"AHH!"

**-16 HP**

**-16 HP**

**Status: Burning 5 seconds**

"**Ha, I knew you were just all talk and no show."**

Nightwing was breathing hard, struggling to keep his eyes open and not pass out from the attack. Rickashay started to walk towards Nightwing. When he was 3 feet away from him, Nightwing instantly threw small balls near Rickashay's feet.

"**Huh?"**

The small balls suddenly opened tiny holes and let out gas.

_**HISSSSS**_

"_**Cough, cough, you stubborn brat."**_

When the smoke cleared, Nightwing was gone.

"**I know your still here, I can smell your sent." **Then Rickashay began sniffing for Nightwing's scent and trying to find him.

Meanwhile, Nightwing hid behind one of the cars in the parking lot, thinking of a way to stop Rickashay before he gets killed by that mad man. He then remembered that he had some unused points in his status. So he knew what to do.

"Status"

**Dick Grayson **

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante **

**Level: 2**

**Hp: 150/73**

**MP: 120/90**

**STR: 19**

**AGI: 28**

**INT: 19**

**WIS: 16**

**CHA: 15**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 150/250**

**Points: 5**

"_Really is that all I have well got to make the most of it I guess." _He then put all his 5 points in strength, even though Rickashays strength is 3 times higher than his, but if he played his cards right, then the small boost in strength will come in handy. But first, he needs to ge-

"**Found you~."**

Nightwing looked up and saw Rickashays huge, horrifying face. Smiling at him, showing off his sharp, demonic teeth. **(When Rickashay transformed the mask combined with him and became his new face during his transformation).**

….

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, then Nightwing decided to break this awkward silence.

"**Quick Dash."**

_ZOOM!_

Nightwing disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from the car and the creature on top of it.

"Again! Quick Dash!" Nightwing Ran again this time he ran to Rickashay and delivered a hard punch on Rickashays face making him take a few steps backward while holding his face.

"Again! Quick Dash!" Nightwing ran and kicked the dealer on the back side of his right knee, forcing the dealer to go down on one knee. Then Rickashay lowered his head and put both hands on top of it, with his elbows covering his face, trying to protect himself from the incoming barrage attacks from the vigilante.

"**Quick Dash!"**

"**Quick Dash!"**

"**Quick Dash!"**

"**Quick Dash!"**

"**Quick Dash!"**

**Quick Dash level up!**

**Quick Dash level up! **

**Quick Dash level up!**

**Quick Dash level up!**

Again and again, Nightwing was using Quick Dash so that he could defeat his enemy. He knew his MP would drop dramatically, but it will be worth it to at least get the dealer damaged enough to take down without his MP.

**Rickashay (Lv.25)**

**Transformed (Half human, half demon, half oni)**

**HP: 100(+67)= 167/121**

**Description:** _**In pain.**_

"_It's working, his HP dropped from 167 to 121 by doing at least 6 Quick Dash, which means that I have 60 MP. That leaves me with 12 more Quick Dashes, its better to at least do six more dashes and leave the last 30 MP for Mana Sheild just in case of any fireballs or unsuspected attacks from Rickashay. _

"**Quick Dash!"**

"**Quick Dash!"**

"**Quick Da- **Gaahhhhhhh!" Nightwing blurted out. After being hit on the face by Rickashays huge fist sending Nightwing flying through the air.

**-21 HP**

When he finally fell he was hit again by Rickashay, but instead of being punched again he was being stomped by the guy a couple of times forming a crater.

**-12**

**-13**

**-11**

**-11**

When Rickashay was done stomping on the vigilante he took a look at the kid and started to smile, like a child on his birthday. Nightwing was bleeding from his nose and his mouth, his right arm was broken from the way it was twisted and both his legs seemed to broken as well. He wasn't breathing properly, but instead, he was wheezing.

Before anything else, a status bar appeared before him and showed him his status.

**Status: Broken bone, internal bleeding ( -1 HP for every 7 seconds), fractured skull, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs.**

**-1 HP**

"**Told you I will make you suffer but don't worry I'll end it soon for you." **Rickashay then made his way to the wrecked car that threw Nightwing too.

**-1 HP**

"**Heave-ho!" **Rickashay then carried the car and walked back to the injured vigilante.

"_So this is how I die huh? I'll just be killed by a drug dealer with some issues, that's just great."_

**-1 HP**

"_But I don't want to die...I don't want to die yet please someone help me. Maybe Bruce and the others will come fo-_

**-1 HP**

"_Oh.. right they won't come for me, nobody will….Its like they forgot about him as if he never existed. His family his old team the Teen Titans, hell probably the Justice League forgot about him too."_

**-1 HPpPpPPPPp^^ % (E":22349rur ERROR(#_ *&$%#( !~)_+{**

"_**ScRew ThEm I DoNt GiVE a FlyINg F *# AbOut TheM AnYMOrE."**_

While Rickashay was making his way to Nightwing, the crater Nightwing was at, exploded with white light, making Rickashay drop the car and cover his eyes with his arm.

"_**I'M NoT A wEakLing ANYmoRe."**_

Nightwing then began to rise up and his bones were popping back to place.

_**Crack, Crack.**_

"_**I"ll DeStrOy AnyoNE Who iS in mY WaY."**_

When the light died down Rickashay removed his arm and opened his eyes, he saw something he could not believe.

He saw Nightwing completely unharmed as if the beatings he gave him never happened, his muscles grew a lot as if he was on steroids, and he was surrounded with red electricity hitting anything it touches, his domino mask fell off his face and Rickashay saw his eyes were glowing pure yellow and the air pressure that was forming was like that of a tornado. And Nightwing was staring at him with a face full of pure rage and was growling at him like a ferocious beast.

"**My god, what the hell are you?"**

Nightwing stared at him then did something which Rickashay afraid of the vigilante all over again.

He roared like a monster.

"**RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

The ground around Nightwing started to break and fly away from him, the air pressure was soo high, Rickashay had to hold the ground with all his strength and use his other hand to block his face from the pressure.

Rickashay didn't know what he was feeling, scared as hell sure, confused sure, but right now what he was feeling was power.

**Pure Power.**

**Meanwhile in Oa**

The guardians were all together in the counseling room discussing the matter of the yellow lanterns that have been appearing near Oa when suddenly they felt an abnormal energy coming from somewhere.

"Appa Ali Apsa did you just felt that!" One of the Guardians asked.

"Yes I have, and we need to find out where this energy came from now." Replied Ali Apsa with a serious face. Almost as if he was worried as to what caused this energy.

**Meanwhile in Themyscira.**

Hippolyta**,** the queen of the Amazons and the mother of Wonder Women was sitting in her throne when suddenly she stood up and looked at the sky with a scared face.

"Hera help us."

**Meanwhile in Atlantis. **

The queen of Atlantis was looking at a picture frame of her holding her son's shoulders while Aquaman was behind her holding on hers, they all looked so happy that day. She then began to smile remembering the fun they had when they took the photo, then she felt sudden energy going through her she dropped the frame, cracking the glass a little. She held her shaking hand and looked scared.

"Neptune's beard."

**Meanwhile in the Watchtower**

Every hero there were minding their own business, when suddenly they all felt it, that strange energy that made everyone nervous and worried. All the young and all heroes knew that they must find whoever was responsible for this, and stop them.

**Meanwhile in the Batcave**

Batman was busy typing on his bat computer trying to find any leads on the recent explosion in Gotham's police station. While he was typing he felt something. He didn't know what it is but he felt some kind of weird energy, almost making him nervous. He knew he had no powers so how come he could feel it. He knew something was wrong so got up, put on his cowl and headed to the watchtower imminently.

Everyone on Earth and other planets felt a sudden feeling causing them to be worried and scared not knowing what happened or how they feel scared all of a sudden. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but no one would forget what they just felt. But there was one plant where someone felt interested instead of fear.

**Meanwhile in Apocalypse**

There, in a dark massive room, a lone man was sitting on a throne alone, when suddenly the rooms massive door opened and revealed someone with a worried face rushing to get inside before kneeling to the man in front of him.

"My lord, did you feel that sudden energy?"

"**Yes I have Desaad, and it was something alright."**

"Do you think it is a threat, my lord?"

"**No it wasn't massive and would not poss a threat to us, but it was well...interesting you could say." **The figure then got off his seat and showed how tall he was, compared to the man named Desaad, and began to walk to the window beside his seat and looked at the reflection it showed outside where there was nothing but fire.

"**Desaad."**

"Yes my lord?"

"**Find out where that energy came from and report back to me once you found out."**

"Of course my lord, all hail Darkside." With that said, Desaad got up and left the throne room to begin his search.

The lone man known as Darkside began to smile to himself thinking about the energy he felt earlier. It wasn't that much, but it had something that made him curious as to whom caused it. While most people felt scared at the sudden energy they didn't know why, but he did. Because the energy they all felt was energy full of hate and evil. If he could not get his hands on the Kryptonians then he could get his hands on whatever caused this energy.

**And another chapter complete. Tell me what you guys think about it. Later me great readers. Bya bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7 The Monster Within

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"Gah!" Rickashay said out loud, trying to hold his ground while covering his face from the air pressure that suddenly formed.

Once Nightwing was done with his roar, he disappeared from Rickashays view then Rickashay widens his eyes, almost bursting them when he felt a huge amount of pain coming from his stomach. He was then sent flying out of the schools parking lot and went through 3 building before he ended up in another building, which was Belhaven's laboratory from the looks of it, hitting a wall forming visible cracks. Rickashay then fell off the wall and on to the ground face first. Rickashay was breathing harshly, slowly opening his eyes, trying to remember what happened. He remembered being blasted through a couple of walls so fast that he could have sworn he heard a noise, almost like a sonic boom. He tried to get up but he was quickly pushed back to the ground, he felt something heavy pressing his head pushing even harder, causing the floor to crack. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a pair of ...fingers? He was being pushed by someone's hand? But who the hell has the guts to do this to him? One minute he was fighting Nightwing, then this, oh when he gets up he is going to kill this son of a- wait a minute.

Nightwing

He then remembered how he was being humiliated by the vigilante before his transformation.

"Nightwing."

He also remembered how he was being beaten by a kid before he was thrown through a couple of walls, then got the nerve to go and push his face on the ground almost as if he was nothing.

"Nightwing", Rickashay growled with anger.

"NIGHTWING!" Rickashay screamed forcing himself to get up despite the heavy pressure pressing against him. He got up pushing Nightwing's hand before grabbing him with a tight hold then throwing him on the ground and then again and again. Nightwing, who seemed in affected by this action, held Rickashay hand then pulling him close to him causing the drug dealer to lose his balance before punching straight on the face so hard that it made the drug dealer go through the roof of the laboratory soaring through the skies. Nightwing disappeared again from his spot and reappeared right beside Rickashay before he delivered an axe kick on Rikahasys stomach making the dealer fall back to the ground on the street causing all the nearby citizens to flee. Nightwing landed with a super hero's landing pose before he got up and walked to Rickashay. When he got to him, he grabbed him by the neck with his left hand and he brought his right hand near his face before he clenched it into a fist bringing it down on to his face making his head hit the ground even harder. Then he started to punch on his face with both hands pushing his head deeper in the crater, he then held both his together, bringing them above his head before he brought it down on to Rickashay's chest, with a crazy expression look on his face. When he was done Nightwing looked at the broken man before he grabbed the beaten drug dealers leg, then with a loud shout he threw the dealer as hard as he can.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nightwing threw Rickashay to the sky, with all his strength, not knowing where the poor, broken man will land.

After that Nightwing stood still breathing heavily, then he looked up at the stars clenching his whole body, releasing an inhuman roar.

"RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Ding!

Rebooting in 3…..2…..1…..Rebooting Initiate.

All of a sudden, all the adrenalin Dick was feeling disappeared, and his knees felt weak making collapse, with his arms in front of him holding him together instead of falling face first. Dick was panting heavily and he felt like he would pass out at any moment. He took deep breaths trying to gain his energy as much as he can. He then had an idea on how to do that in a much faster.

"Inventory."

Then a blue pop-up screen appeared with numerous empty square slots, it had 9 rows and 5 columns, but Dick was only concentrating on the first row. The 3 slots of the first row had pictures of items, indicating that they are filled with something. The first slot had a picture of a revolver, the same revolver he unlocked on his first reward. The second one had a picture of a water bottle and at the bottom right it had the number 2 icon, meaning that there were two water bottles. The third slot had a picture of an energy bar and had and had the number 4 icon on the bottom right as well. Dick then put his hand inside the water bottle slot and felt the water bottle before he pulled it out. To anyone else, they would see, the vigilante moving his hand around the air before his hand magically disappeared before reappearing with a water bottle. He looked at the water bottle in his hands and looked at its status.

* * *

Plastic Water Bottle

A plastic container that is full of potable water, which is safe to drink from. It keeps the drinker hydrated and keeps their body healthy.

Effects: Replenishes energy, removes thirst buff.

* * *

Dick read the text and immediately began drinking the whole water bottle. When he finished drinking, he opened up his inventory again and pulled out the second water bottle and began to drink the whole container again. Once he was finished, he wiped his wet mouth with the sleeve of his costume before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"God that felt great," Dick said feeling a lot better than before.

"Good thing I got the hang of using inventory before going out on patrol." Dick thought, thinking about the time he got his revolver. He wanted to hide it in a place that no one would find it but at the same time, he wanted it somewhere close to him in case of any emergencies that he is required to use the revolver. Then he remembered that he had his own pocket dimension so after opening it and learning it uses, he thought that he could add other stuff inside as well. His first thought was his gadgets since it will be easier to access and cannot be taken by his enemies if he was captured, but he didn't want everybody to know he has powers yet so that he won't gain the attention of "The Batman," and also what happens if somehow his powers where restricted by villains or robots who can block his powers. So he decided to store simple things like water bottles and small snacks, like an energy bar. He thought these two would be the best choice for after reading their status, he was shocked for a whole 3 minutes before he put them in his inventory. He also received an additional point in WIS. He was glad he thought of an idea that allowed him to gain an easy point.

But still….

What the hell just happened. Dick had no idea. One minute ago he was about to die, then the next minute he got up and destroyed Rickashay. Then a blue screen appeared in front of Dick, displaying a message he could not believe.

* * *

Ding!

Quest Completed: Show these wannabes not to mess with your turf.

Details: Defeat all the drug dealers in the school.

Time Limit: None.

Reward: 200 XP

Bonus Objective completed: Defeat everybody else and leave Rickashay the last.

Time Limit: None.

Reward: 400XP

Ding!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

Level Up!

You gained 20 stat points.

Perks Available

You can now unlock perks at the Perks section

You unlocked a new section

Store: A unique store where you can buy abilities, weapons, clothes and many more.

You can now use the store.

Ding!

You unlock a new section

Transformation: The ability and skill to be able to change in form, nature, or appearance which will allow you to increase your power and status.

You can now use transformation.

A new transformation has been unlocked.

Berserker Mode (Lv.1)

A transformation that can be activated when you feel a huge amount of anger and hatred which allows the user to gain a tremendous amount of power in strength, speed, durability, and agility.

Usage of transformation: 1 minute. Can increase the time when you increase its level.

Warning: Using this transformation beyond its time limit may cause you to lose tremendous energy, or attack anything in sight.

Ding!

New titles have been unlocked

For more information on titles check it out on status.

* * *

"….." Dick stared at the screen with disbelief. He didn't know what to think. Just by taking down a couple of thugs and getting angry gave him this much. If by some chance this ability fell into the wrong hands, he feared the thought itself.

Dick got up and was about to leave but before he could leave he saw something really weird.

The crater where he has beaten Rickashay on had a red book with the symbol of fire on the front. Dick went to the crater and picked the book, intrigued to the book that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Ding!

You received the (Fireball) skill book

Would you like to learn it

Yes/No

* * *

Once again Dick was surprised at what he saw. Of course, he was frightened at how quickly this power is growing, but at the same time he felt excited.

"Well let's be honest, this isn't the first time I've seen stranger things." (No pun intended)

So without another thought, he pressed yes. The skill book suddenly glowed white dissolved into small white particles, but this time they did not come to him.

"Huh, maybe I did something wron- JULIUS CHRIST!" Replied Dick shocked.

The book may have disappeared, but it's knowledge suddenly entered Dick's mind as if he had known how to do it without needing to read the book.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of sirens coming closer to his location.

"Ahh that must be the police, I better get out of here before I get myself into more trouble."

Dick used his grappling hook and fired it to a nearby building then pressed a button that was on the right side of the trigger and was quickly ascended to the roof of the building. Once he was there Dick saw 2 police cars stopping to where he was a second ago, before 4 officers stepped out of their vehicles and began to investigate on the area where they received several calls from panicking civilians who send that they saw a huge monster fell from the sky and on the road. After a couple of seconds, Dick turned his back on the scene he caused during his fight and began walking towards the shadow that surrounded the roof before he disappeared.

At Dick's Apartment

The apartment was dark and empty. There was no noise, almost as if it welcomed the quietness of the night.

Wshh

The sliding sound of the living room's balcony door was spread through the whole apartment. Then a shadowy figure stepped into the living room, it looked around the room almost as if it was searching for something. Then the figure stopped its actions and stared at the wall that contains the light switch. The figure began walking towards the light switch and when it reached there it flicked the switch and light began to spread all around the room.

"Man I got to keep remembering where the switch is."

The dark shadowy figure was none other than Nightwing who seemed like he has been through hell and back. Nightwing yawed, as he was making his way to the bathroom, once there he stared at himself through the mirror and let out an annoyed sound.

"Ahh, but I just cleaned it this morning." Dick said annoyed.

What he saw was an 18-year-old version of him wearing his costume, which has dried blood, scratches and was filled with dirt, courtesy of a certain drug dealer. Nightwing decided to take off his costume but found it rather challenging. Even though he has gotten younger, his costume still manages to cause him trouble. He tried pulling, sliding through the costume and tried many different ideas, but to no avail the costume still held strong. He had the urge to just rip the costume and fix it tomorrow. But then he had a better idea.

"Inventory"

Like before a blue screen with plenty of square slots appeared, but he paid them no attention. What he was looking was the top of the inventory where it displayed him a picture of his whole body with his costume and on the left side were 5 sets of square slots in a vertical line. The five slots are displaying what Dick was currently wearing.

The first and top slot contained his domino's mask, the second slot contained his armored chest plate, the third his utility belt, the forth his armored pants, and lastly his combat boots.

He first pressed his finger on the chest plate and dragged it to the first slot on the second row. When he did that his chest plate glowed blue, but just like the book, instead of turning into blue particles, it just glowed blue and started to disappear from right to left. Dick beamed at the result and in the next 10 seconds, Dick was humming happily while he was removing his costume by just dragging his fingers around. Once he finished Dick changed into his PJs which had Nightwing logos all over, he went to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed not caring that he was not covered by the blanket.

He had a lot going through his head. Like how did he suddenly received his power, or how does it work and what happened when he fought Rickashay, yes he remembered what he has done to the guy and he read the text about his transformation. But right now all he cared about was sleeeeeeep.

Outside Of Bludhaven

On the bridge that was leading to Bludhaven, a tall man wearing a black cloak was staring at the sign that was displayed.

"WELCOME TO BLUDHAVEN"

"So this is where that raw power came from, very well let's see what their true cable of."

The man began to walk to Bludhaven, as he was walking the people on the streets kept away from him. If anyone normal saw him they would either make way for him or just keep a safe distance away from him. Nobody understood why they felt that way when he was near them. Since people have been living in this city for so long they know danger when they see it. They may not understand it, but they don't dare question it if they would like to keep breathing for another day. But that person gave off a different aura than the gangsters around there. It was almost as if it was Demonic.

* * *

AAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD another chapter done once again. There may be some mistakes here and there but just enjoy the story for now, also what happened to Rickashay will be explained in the next chapter. Leave a review if you would like to add something to the story. Until next time, Excelsior.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 8 Understanding Your Newslef**

It was a pleasant morning in the city of Bludhaven. The birds were singing, kids hugging their parents' goodbye before going to school, neighbors waving at each other when getting their newspapers. All in all, it was a normal day. Except for our main protagonist in this story.

* * *

**You have slept in a bed. Your HP, MP is at 100%. All negative effects have been removed.**

* * *

"_Yawn, _5 more minutes," Dick said tiredly, putting his whole face on the pillow while waving his hands towards the blue screen. The blue screen did not leave and was bright spreading its glow all around the dark bedroom. Dick gave up and got up from his bed and waved the screen with more force, telling it that he was wide awake. Dick went to the bathroom, took a shower, and went to his kitchen made himself some breakfast.

* * *

**Cooking level up!**

* * *

Dick smiled at the text then started eating his breakfast. Once he was finished he put his dirty plate on the kitchens sink, made himself coffee, and went to the living room and sat down on his armchair, placing his coffee on the coffee table beside him. Once he felt comfortable he began working on his ability.

"Status.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 190/190**

**MP: 140/140**

**STR: : 19**

**AGI: 28**

**INT: 19**

**WIS: 16**

**CHA: 15**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 750/1800**

**Points: 20**

**Perk Points: 4**

**Perks: **Not active

* * *

Dick noticed that he leveled up quite a bit, he also noticed that he had a perk section on his status. Last he checked, he could access the perk section on the menu, perhaps it was locked before, but right now who cares there are a lot of things he can do now, but the question is where to start?

"_Let's start with the easy ones first." _Dick thought to himself.

He pressed on the title icon and saw the titles presented to him.

* * *

**Titles**

**Nightwing the vigilante**

_20% fear for criminals and villains._

_15% sneaking._

_15% exp gain._

**Wisecracker**

_15% charisma_

_10% increase relationship with anybody._

**You're a wizard boy**

_10% magic attacks_

_10% magic regeneration_

* * *

Dick looked at all the titles with an impressed gaze.

"_These are all great titles, but why didn't I get a message earlier?" _Dick thought to himself.

Maybe they were unlocked after he defeated Rickashay and leveled up.

….

Speaking of Rickashay, Dick instantly got up from his chair and went to get his smartphone he left in his room. Once he retrieved his phone, he quickly opened a news app and checked on yesterday's news. There was a video that displayed a reporter with yellow hair, holding a microphone that had a "BDN" ( Bludhaven news), logo, on the background Dick could see two police officers dragging a cuffed man, who has seen better days. Without a second thought, Dick pressed the play button and waited for the video to finish loading. The video began and Dick watched the whole video without blinking.

"_The infamous drug dealer, Rickashay, was seen falling from the sky onto the streets near the Rabe Memorial Hospital, some police officers assumed that he fell off a helicopter that had technical issues, while others said he may have been in a fight with other gangs in the city. We still don't know what truly happened, but from the looks of it, he was severely injured._

Then the cameraman turned to the man of the hour, who was cuffed and shirtless, revealing multiple bruises on his chest, stomach, and abdomen. He was also not wearing his mask, most probably taken by the police, revealing a black eye, a broken nose, and some dried blood from his head. He was being dragged by the police officers into the police van. Once he got inside they closed the door and banged on the door of the van two times, before the van started its siren and began to drive away. Then the cameraman faced the reporter again who continued from where she stopped.

"_There have been other sources saying that Rickashay was seen falling from the sky and onto Halyard street, explaining the mysterious crater found on the scene by the police officers. We will continue on this scoop once we get more information from the police. On other news, the Justice League have contained what appears to be a giant plant creature that destroyed millions worth of property and endangered the lives of several citizens, we truly are grateful that the Earth has the Justice League to always save the day they are Earth's greatest her….._

Dick stopped the video before she continued rambling on how brave the Justice League are and yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

**For making a wise choice you gain 1 point in WIS.**

* * *

Dick just simply laughed at the text and went back to the living room relieved after hearing what happened to the drug dealer. He sat back down on his char and continued on where he left off.

"_I checked on titles so let's try perks."_

"Perks"

* * *

**Perks **

**Quick Learner:** For every ability or skill learned you get 10 exp. _Cost: 1 PP_

**Hands of Iron: **Increases 30% unarmed attacks. _Cost: 1 PP_

**Fast Healer: **10% of regeneration on HP. _Cost: 2 PP_

**Energy Sense: **Allows you to sense different kinds of energy like magic, telekinesis, or lantern rings. _Cost: 10 PP_

**Perk Points: 4**

* * *

"_So I can get these perks with enough points, just like video games."_

Dick first pressed on '**Fast Healer'** and then pressed on '**Quick Learner'**. He left the one point, deciding that it was better to save it for later.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 190/190**

**MP: 140/140**

**STR: 19**

**AGI: 28**

**INT: 19**

**WIS: 16**

**CHA: 15**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 750/1800**

**Points: 20**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Perks: Quick Learner, Fast Healer.**

* * *

Dick was waiting for the feeling of change just like the feeling he got when he absorbed the book he received after his fight with Rickashay. He waited for a couple of seconds then the seconds turned to 5 minutes and yet he still hasn't felt any different. No new sudden knowledge of knowing how to do something he has never done before. Dick thought that maybe the perks worked differently than the skills. After he was done with the perks, Dick checked on his abilities.

"Abilities"

* * *

**Abilities**

**Marksmanship (Lv.1)**

_Allows you to use any gun you possess like an additional body part._

_\+ 4% Accuracy_

_\+ 1% Fatal Blow_

**Weapons Throw (Lv.2)**

_Allows you to throw any kind of weapon you at your arsenal._

_\+ 3% Accuracy_

**Mixed Martial Arts (Lv.5)**

_A self-defense and combat fighting style that has striking, grappling, and techniques from different martial._

_\+ 5% Knockout_

_\+ 1% Fatal Blow_

**Cooking (Lv.2)**

_The practice of preparing food by combining, mixing, and heating ingredients._

**Grappling Proficiency (Lv.1)**

_This ability allows you use a grapple to grab on to anything allowing you to climb on, pulling someone or an object towards you, or swinging you to your destination._

**Sneaking (Lv.1)**

_This allows you to be able to move stealthily and conceals yourself from enemies around you_

**Acrobatics (Lv.1)**

_Allows you to perform moves as if your body has no bones._

**Pain Tolerance (Lv.1)**

_Your body durability increases, lowering the damage your body takes from any attack._

**Evading (Lv.4)**

_To be able to escape, dodge or avoid an attack coming your way. _

**Killing Intent (Lv.6)**

_Unleashes pure murderous intention that affects your opponent, and others around them, to the point of paralyzing them with fear._

* * *

Dick was looked through his abilities, putting his hand under his chin, and tilted his head thoughtfully.

"I think I can do a bit more than this, especially in acrobatics since it's my thing."

Then Dick checked on his skills to see if anything has improved since his last fight.

"Skills"

* * *

**Skills**

**Gamer's Mind (Lv. Max)**

_Removes all mental status effects, allowing you to think things logically no matter the circumstances._

**Gamer's Body (Lv. Max)**

_Allows you to live your life like just a video game. Sleeping restores HP, MP and removes all negative status effects._

**Observe (Lv. 7)**

_A skill that displays information on an object, or a person._

**Quick Dash (Lv.5)**

_Increases your speed, allowing you to gain more force._

_Coast: 5MP_

**Mana Shield (Lv.2)**

_A shield created by your mana that will protect you from any attack._

_Cost: 30MP_

**Fireball (Lv.1)**

_Summons a fireball at the targeted area. Enemies that touch the fireball will receive fire damage._

_Cost: 3MP_

* * *

Dick stared at the last skill and remembered how he received that skill. So he can absorb abilities if he had a special book like the last one he got, does it have to be a special book or any book that talks about magic, he has to test this theory.

* * *

**Ding!**

**For thinking of ways to receive skills, you gain 1 point in INT.**

**Quest Created!**

**Books are the source of knowledge, so start reading.**

**Details: **_Test your theory to see if you gain any skills by reading any book that discusses magic._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Success:** _50 XP_

**Failure: **_None._

* * *

"The heck did I just create a quest?" Dick stated, unsure. Dick then shook his head, getting back to the main objective he was doing and then checked on the other options of his ability,

"Menu"

* * *

**Menu**

**Status**

**Inventory **

**Skills**

**Abilities **

**Transformations**

**Perks**

**Store**

**Quests**

**Maps**

* * *

Dick looked at the transformation section and remembered how he had almost died.

….

He remembered the pain of his bones breaking.

He remembered how no one will come for his aid.

He remembered how truly alone and forgotten he was.

He was 1 step from death's door. The thought of that night sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

**[traumatization] Blocked by Gamer's Mind. **

_**(Yes its a word, you guys can go check it out)**_

* * *

Dick was glad that he received this skill early, if he didn't, well let's just say he was going to suffer mentally for a while. He cleared his head of his close death experience and remembered one thing that stood out the most before he went berserk.

Error.

The same word kept repeating in his head. Why wouldn't it, it should that his ability could probably have a virus which in turn could affect him. Does his ability work like a computer, cause last time he checked computers don't just give you powers by reading books. His ability works like a video game, sooo what will happen to him if he crashes like any other games? What happened when he lags or freezes at the wrong times, like if he is gliding or dodging a bullet..or..or….gaps! What happens when he receives an error that says "_ stopped working."_ I mean don't get him wrong it would really be funny if that happened, but then you would change your mind when you think about all the problems that could happen at that moment. For a brief moment his mind flashed back to his parents flying and twisting through the air, then the next second there was falling to the ground. As their bones were crushed and the air leaving their lungs, he just stood there ...watching. He stood still unable to move his body, for that he always blamed himself every day, not being able to do something, anything. But now it's different, he can do something he can do anything, hell with his gaming powers he probably can do everything! He immediately ignored the what ifs and thought of the things he can do, no will do! Buuut there was one small problem he needs to keep focusing on and that problem was how did he receive his power. As Dick was thinking about the possibilities of getting his ability a blue screen interrupted his thought and did the unthinkable.

* * *

**Quest Created!**

**Gamer.**

**Details: **_Find out the mystery of your ability and what is it._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Success: **_50000 XP_

**Failure: **_Death_

* * *

Dick stared at the screen with disbelief. " I...wah?...te….do I get a say in this?!" Dick replied, raising his voice a little. After a few seconds, Dick released a long sigh." I don't do I?"

* * *

**For finally using your brain you get 1 point in point in INT.**

* * *

"You piece of annoying shi*!" Dick replied furiously, swing his hands at the blue screen.

After a couple of swings, Dick gave up and raised his head, facing the ceiling, putting his hands on his head before bringing them down on his face. "Ahhhhh," Dick said annoyed. "I'm just going to stop questioning everything and just go with it. Anyways what's next on the list. Dick skipped the transformation section and pressed on the store.

* * *

**Welcome to the store where you can find all the things you need in one place.**

* * *

The greetings he received were just like any other store you would get, but what really got his attention was underneath it.

* * *

**Weapons**

**Books**

**Armor**

**Cloths**

**Pets**

And the list goes on and on and on.

* * *

He also saw a search bar on the top right of the store section. Dick pressed on the search bar and thought of what to write. Then he found out what he needed, so he wrote down magic armor. In an instant, it gave him a full page all about magical armor and how much each cost. Dick was actually surprised to see that there were lots of magic powers on magical armor, but that's magic for you. Dick picked up his coffee and began drinking, while he was doing that he saw the price of the first magic armor and spat his drink all over his floor. He paid no attention to the mess he created as if it wasn't right in front of him and stared hard at the screen with his mouth wide open.

The price was almost 5k.

The money was not a problem, the problem was that he needed the money for his everyday life, like food, clothes, electricity and water bills. He can't just waste money for something he's unsure of. Either way, he needs to be careful with his money after he was, well…...fired from his job.

Ah, he remembers it like yesterday. It's a funny story really.

**Flashback 3 months ago**

He was in the BPD, (Bludhaven Police Department), doing his job when suddenly he was tasked to teach a rookie for a week by his boss. Apparently, everyone else either had a case or were not qualified to teach him and since Amy, his partner in the force, had taken take a week off because her mother was sick, he was the only one who could teach him. He was told to show him the ropes of how they get the job done without any problems. So that's what Dick did, he taught him all there is to know about being a policeman, but the rookie did not listen. He told Dick when will they start the action and Dick told him to be patient and learn everything and be prepared before going out.

So then after two days, Dick returned home after work and was about to change to his Nightwing costume, when suddenly he received a call from Amy. He answered the phone and before he could even say hello, she told him if he saw the news. Dick told her no and he just got back from work. She told him to open his t.v now. Dick was confused, but he obeyed and opened his television. What he saw was a live chase and policeman, recklessly Driving a police car, chasing a someone who apparently was going over the speed limit. The police car then changed his direction. Dick was confused as to why the police officer changed his direction before his face paled. The police officer decided to drive into the sidewalks as if it was a shortcut. The officer paid no attention to what was in front of them and didn't care what they hit. The car hit tables, chairs and a couple of people, but they still did not stop. Finally, the police car exited from the sidewalk and drove straight into the street blocking the speed drivers way. Instantly the driver's door of the police car swung open and the officer stepped out revealing themselves. When Dick saw the officers face, he couldn't believe it.

It was the rookie he was assigned to teach.

The rookie quickly ran to the speed drivers car and pointed his gun at the driver. The driver was opening his door slowly before the rookie grab hold of the door and opened with quick speed. Instead of telling the guy to put his hands on the air and lay down on the ground, the rookie threw a punch on the drivers face before pulling the driver's hair and throwing him on the ground. The rookie immediately put his knee on the drivers back before beating him on the head many times with his gun. The driver's head started to bleed heavily and finally, the rookie pulled out his cuffs, cuffing the driver before ferociously grabbing him on the arm and throwing him on the passenger's side of the police car. Then the rookie got on the driver's seat and drove away. Not bothered to call anyone else to take the speed drivers car. After the video ended, the tv changed to that of a reporter talking about what has just happened. Dick didn't have time to listen to the reporter and immediately changed to any outside clothing he could find and immediately went back to the police station. Once there, Dick quickly scans the room, trying to find the rookie. When he found him, he talking and laughing with other officers and had a huge smug on his face, as if he was proud of what he has done. Dick became furious and immediately went there to give him a piece of his mind. He grabbed the rookie's arm and before the rookie could even turn to face Dick, he yanked his arm and took him to a more private area.

"What the hell is your problem, Dick!" Shouted the rookie."

"What the hell is my problem, how about' what the hell is your problem!" Replied Dick angrily.

"What are you talking about?" The rookie said confused.

"I'm talking about what you did half an hour ago to the guy that was speed driving!"

"So, the guy was going beyond the speed limit and I stopped him." Said the rookie.

"Oh ok, so stopping a speeding driver by going on the sidewalk, destroying public property and endangering pedestrians lives is not a 'problem' to you?"

The rookie started at Dick as if he had grown a second head and replied back with an obvious answer.

"And your point is?"

Dick stared at the rookie with disbelief. "Wha-?"

The rookie didn't let Dick finish his sentence.

"I mean I had a job to do and the people just happen to be there." He replied without any regret for his actions.

"My point is that you went against the law and took the law on your own hands."

"_Even though I'm secretly a vigilante who does the exact opposite every night." _Dick thought to himself ironically.

"Dick I think you don't understand, I didn't break the law, I **am **the law, and no one is going to stop me, not even you, a lonely orphaned gypsy, got that?"

Dick couldn't believe the words coming out of the rookie's mouth.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my friends." Then the rookie took his leave.

Dick would have stopped him and make him understand what he did was wrong, even if he had to beat it in him, but he knows that won't work, he knows this from experience. So instead of making him see his mistakes, he went to his boss. He complained to his boss of how badly the rookie handled the arrest and how he destroyed public property and caused harm to the civilians. He also told him that the rookie didn't even give speed driver his rights. His boss told him that he will talk to the rookie and deal with this situation.

Dick left his bosses office and was about to leave the police station, but not before turning his head back and took one last look at the rookie, who looked like he didn't care for his actions and left.

The next day he came back to the station and was told that his boss wanted to see him in his office now. So Dick went and knocked at the door of his bosses office, then heard the words come in. Dick opened the door peeked his head through.

"You wanted to see me chief?"

"Yes and close the door will ya."

Dick closed the door and looked at the chief who seemed to look like he was told he had 5 days to live.

"So what's this about." Said Dick, feeling uneasy.

"I want you to put your badge and gun on my desk now." The chief replied with a serious tone.

"I never took you one for jokes chief," Dick replied with a smile.

The chief stared at Dick, with a look that made Dick realize that this was indeed serious.

"I'm sorry sir, but could you please tell me the reason for why I'm being fired."

The chief looked at him with the same serious look he gave him when he first entered his office."

"Do you know who the rookie's father is,"

"_Here we go"_ Thought Dick, knowing where this is going. " No sir, I do not."

"Well Dick, let me tell you then. His father is one of the richest people in Bludhaven, and works in the security agencies, the same and only agency in our city that funds this place and the reason we have good salaries."

The chief took a small pause, catching his breath before continuing.

"Before his father funded this department, we were being funded b\y the government and let me tell you they didn't give two sh#*!s about our department."

"Everything was going swell till you complained about his son to me, then his son got made mad and complained to his dad, and his dad complained to me, do you want to know what he said Dick?"

Dick sighed" No si-

"He said that if I don't fire you, he won't fund the department, and I am speaking on behalf of the department, saying that we don't want him to do that, so I hope you understand Dick.

Dick stared at the chief for a couple of seconds before replying " Alright."

He placed his badge and gun on the table and left without a word.

Later that night he received a phone call from Amy, who was furious at what the chief did, she told him that she called the chief and talked with him trying to make him reconsider his choice of firing him. The chief still doesn't change his answer and slowly the conversation slowly turned to an argument. The chief told her to stop or he will fire her too. Dick told her that it was all right and ended the call.

**End Of Flashback**

So yeah that's the story of how our dear Dick Grayson lost his job. And he's currently still jobless. So…..yeah…

Anyways, let's get back to the work at hand.

Dick went back to the menu and checked on the maps icon.

"Maps"

Then it showed him the whole map of Bludhaven. With the name Bludhaven under it.

There was a blue icon on where Dick is, indicating that the icon was him, but there was something else there too.

There was a question mark icon not far from his home, Dick stared at the icon wondering what it meant. Dick looked at his window showing the darkness surrounding everywhere outside. So Dick, not having anything else to do decided to investigate what the question mark meant. I mean it can't be anything serious. Right?

**And that's a wrap. Can you guys guess what the mystery icon is? Also sorry on the previous chapter, I know there were some mistakes, I tried fixing everything on the previous chapter, but for some reason, the changes did not apply when I posted it, so I will be more careful next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 9 Entering Madness**

Dick was staring at an old, rundown hospital that was five stories high. It was shut down 2 years ago due to violations. Dick activated the maps again and checked again just to be sure, and the question mark was right on point. Dick focused on the windows of the hospital to see if any of the lights were on, but there were no lights just darkness, that was good because Dick wasn't sure what's inside the hospital, but that doesn't mean he won't keep an eye out, always expect the unexpected. Dick looked at both sides of the street and there was no one there. Probably because bad things tend to happen at night, but again always expect the unexpected! Dick opened his inventory and equipped his costume. Fully prepared Dick began to walk towards the entrance of the hospital. He opened the doors and it was pitch black. Dick pressed on his mask and activated night vision, allowing him to see his surroundings. All he saw was just trash everywhere, chairs and beds all over the place, and old stains on the walls that looked god know what. Dick continued checking out the place and as he was walking he felt like he has stepped on something wet, he looked down and noticed what he has stepped on. It was blood. Lots of blood.

* * *

**[Quest Created]**

**Fresh blood inside an abandoned hospital in the middle of the night screams adventure!**

**Details: **_Find out what happened here_

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Reward: **_70 XP_

**Failure: **_Receive the _**[Chiken] **_title._

* * *

Dick couldn't help his left eye from twitching as he read the last part. His gaming ability really likes to piss him off sometimes. Focusing on the task at hand, he crouched down and took out a swab and small tube from his utility belt so that he could collect samples so that he could find out whos blood did that belong to. As he was rubbing the swab with the blood, a sudden noise caused him to halt his actions. Dick turned his head to the direction of the source and noticed it was coming from the corridor near the entrance. Dick got up and began to walk there until he came at the edge of the corridor. He took a small peek and noticed a person in the middle of the hallway. He couldn't see the person's face because the said person had their back to him. Dick doesn't know why would someone be in an abandoned hospital in the middle of the night with a possible killer inside the building. But then Dick noticed what the person was wearing, the person was wearing a hospital gown and judging by the person's head moving from left to right, they seem dizzy. It could be a trap, but when you think of it clearly it doesn't look like one. I mean no one in their right mind would come here and the person doesn't seem to have anything that could lead someone inside the hospital. Working with Batman for so many years does make one paranoid. So that leaves the possibility of the person being kidnaped. Dick had to make sure, so he left his hiding spot and stood at the entrance of the corridor.

"Excuse me, may I ask what are you doing here," Dick asked, waiting for the person's answer so that he can know if the person is drugged while being brought here or being held, hostage.

The stranger's head stopped moving and slowly turned around to face Dick, and when Dick finally sees the person's face, his eyes widened at the sight.

The person's face was rotten, its jaw was dislocated, showing its torn tongue and teeth for the whole world to see. Its eyes, my god it had no eyes, it looked like they were gouged out. Its skin was rotten and torn off in different places showing the decade flesh inside. It let out a groan of mindless hunger and began walking towards Dick. It didn't need its eyesight to know where Dick was, it knows where he is, it's as if its hunger was guiding it towards him.

"Guhhuhhghh." The creature groaned.

As the creature began closing the distance between them, Dick wasted no time on checking the creature's stats.

* * *

**[Zombie] **

**(Lv.8)**

**HP:800**

**MP:30**

**Description: **_**What once was a man is now an empty body that eats any living creature within sight. It's slow, but its strength is twice that of a human. One bite from this creature can turn anyone into a zombie, so watch out. It was reanimated by a man called Victor Kane, who is following in the footsteps of his idol, Combs. There is no cure for the infection.**_

* * *

"_Combs? Isn't that the guy that Batman had a case on before. If I remember correctly, I think he made someone a werewolf."_

* * *

**[ Combat Has Began!]**

**You already know what to do, so why bother.**

**Details: **_Defeat the zombie_

**Reward:** _1 healing potion._

**Failure:** _Become the first zombie gamer._

* * *

Then Dick remembered that there was a zombie right in front of him when he looked back at it, it was still walking to him very, very slow. Dick just stared at the zombie as it was still getting closer, but still very slow. So Dick began to walk forward, and when he was in the zombies reach, the zombie tried to grab him, but Dick ducked under its arms and appeared behind the zombie. And in an instant, he opened his inventory, took out one of his escrima sticks and smashed the zombies head with it.

**-35HP**

The force threw the zombie to the floor and it began to get up slowly, so Dick just continued to beat the zombie until its down.

**[Zombie]**

**HP: 5**

The zombie still tries to get up, and Dick couldn't knock it down. He thought of just tying it up here and find a way to reverse the infection. But the stats say that there is no infection and one bite from this creature could turn anyone into a zombie and who knows, the man is probably still alive and is suffering inside his own body he no longer controls. Dick had only one thing to do. He raised the escrima stick one last time and brought it down, hitting the zombie with everything he got, bashing its head.

**-47HP**

The headless zombie stopped moving, blood gush out of its neck, covering the floor. Dick stared at the zombie who was once a man, who was innocent and a victim captured by a mad scientist who turned him into a monster so that he could be like his idol, who was probably an even more of a mad scientist.

He probably had a family out there, waiting for him to come back to them, he probably had friends who cared about him, a kid he wanted to raise and be with, a life full of happiness and joy.

**And he took that away from him.**

Dick couldn't take his eyes off the man's body

**Dick killed him.**

He stared at the blood that poured out of the man's corpse like a fountain.

**He killed him.**

He killed someone.

* * *

**[Quest Complete]**

**You have slain x1 zombie**

**Quest Reward:** _1 healing potion._

* * *

Dick didn't bother with the pop-up and continued to stare at the corpse. He started to feel guilty, he felt as if he had failed the man, but he had no other choice.

**[Intense guilt] Blocked by Gamer's Mind.**

Then all of a sudden the guilt was gone, just like that. Now if he stared at the corpse, he may feel a bit disgusted at what he has done to the man, but he doesn't feel guilty anymore. The man was dead long ago when he was turned into a zombie. What he killed wasn't a man but a monster. If he let the creature stay alive, then he could infect other people turning them into monsters as well. So the logical choice was to take one life to save other lives.

**Ding!**

**For making a hard decision to protect other lives, you gain 1 point in WIS.**

Dick decided to continue exploring the hospital, checking for other monsters here and looking for Kane. He probably had a hideout here or left some clues. Dick began to walk away from the corridor, but before he left he took one last look at the corpse, then began to move forward.

**After 15 minutes**

Dick encountered even more zombies, but just like the first zombie, he took care of them.

* * *

**You have slain x15 zombies**

**Reward: **_x2 healing potions, x1 katana, 125 XP._

**[Martial arts] level up!**

**New martial art has been added**

**[Arnis]**

* * *

_A martial arts that mostly uses melee weapons, such as escrima sticks._

"Huh so if I level up martial arts I get better at all of them, neat."

He was currently on the fourth floor and he only had one more floor left to go. So Dick decided to take a small break from the zombie extermination so that he can check out his rewards, he picked up a chair that was laying across the floor and placed it down before sitting on it. He opened his inventory and looked through the rewards.

He first checked on the potions, he put his hands in the icon and pulled one potion and used observation to see what type of potion he received.

**[Potion Of Minor Healing]**

_Restores 25 points of health._

So these healing potions that can restore his health in no time, so he will save those in case of emergencies. The next reward he received was a katana. He pulled out the katana and checked its status.

**[Katana]**

_A katana is one of the traditional weapons made in Japan, it was generally used for cutting, but it also works the same for stabbing._

_\+ 5% stabbing_

_+10% cutting_

The katana It's a Gunto katana, but it looked familiar, almost like he had seen it before.

"_Zombies, katana." _ Dick was not believing what he was seeing.

Dick wasn't what you call a gamer, but when he was still Robin he used to play his fair share of games, and even now he began playing video games again, but only in his free time and ironically the game he began playing is Call of Duty Black Ops 4.

And here he is, holding a katana whose owner was Takeo Masaki, the man who has done unbelievable things along with his friends to save the universe itself, like killing zombies on the moon. Sure Dick has seen things that were also out of the ordinary but slaughtering zombies on the moon was not one of them. Anyways, Dick was surprised that he could receive weapons from video games, well he shouldn't be that surprising considering that he has the abilities of a video game. So Dick put the katana in his inventory and decided to continue on his mission.

He finally reached the last floor and Dick began to check his surroundings after 15 minutes he found nothing, but his gut was telling otherwise. Dick was about to do another check, but then he remembered that he has the ability to create new skills and abilities. Dick stood still and closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his surroundings. The zombies here were all releasing the same feeling. Bloodlust. So he began to concentrate on that feeling all around him.

* * *

**A new ability has been created!**

**[Detect Bloodlust] (Lv.1)**

_An ability that detects bloodlust directed toward the user. Ability is always active._

* * *

**Bloodlust detected**

And then all of a sudden, Dick felt it. The bloodlust coming from somewhere on this floor, he began walking toward the main source of the bloodlust. He stopped and is now facing a wall of the hospital.

_"There is probably a hidden door here'. _Dick thought to himself as he began to spread his hands all around the wall looking for a hidden button. He then felt something small on the wall push back and the entire wall began to open up, moving the rest of the wall horizontally to the right. The inside was pitch black and Dick's heart began to beat very quickly, he was feeling a lot of bloodlust coming from that direction, but he also began to feel a bit of fear. It's quite normal to feel a bit of fear when you're inside an abandoned hospital full of zombies in the middle of the night, alone with no one comi-

**ゴ**

**ゴ**

**ゴ**

**ゴ**

**ゴ**

**ゴ**

**ゴ**

Nevermind he was really scared.

Dick took a deep breath, closed his eyes again and began to concentrate, gathering all the mana inside him and began to spread all the mana into his eyes, and just like that, another skill was made.

* * *

**A new skill has been made**

**[Dark Vision](Lv.1)**

_Allows you to see in the dark, able to see anybody through walls and see their line of sight are highlighted._

* * *

Dick couldn't help but smile at the skill he just made.

"**[Dark Vision]**." Dick whispered to himself.

All of a sudden Dick's surroundings became much more clear. Everything around him became much more visible, although the only colors Dick can see are orange and yellow isn't really much of an issue as long as everything is visible.

Dick walked into the room and what he saw can only be described as a ritual gone wrong. In the center of the room, the floor had a large circle symbol with a star in the middle of it and it seemed to be drawn in blood, and in the middle of a symbol, there was a pile of bodies stacked in a big pile. Dick couldn't help but feel the taste of acid that formed in his throat. At the end of the room, there was a desk and it filled with books and flasks, beakers, and chemistry sets. He went to check to the desks to see if there was anything as to what went on down here, while he was searching through the books and plastic tubes, the pile of bodies started to move, but Dick didn't notice what was happening behind him. The bodies continued to move and slowly and a hand rose from the corpses.

"Kane, what were you doing down here?" Dick said to himself.

A cold breeze hit Dicks back and Dick paused all his actions then took a long sigh and said.

"There is something behind me isn't there?"

**For your understanding of horror movie logic, you get 1 point in INT.**

Dick turned around and saw something even worse than the zombies he faced a couple of hours ago. What he was seeing was definitely a zombie but it was bigger way bigger. It was 8 feet tall, it was bulge, full of muscles, it also had sharp nails on both its hands and feet that looked like it could cut metal in half. The only cloths it were wearing was old torn pants that had seen better days. Its bottom stomach was opened showing off its rotten intestine. Its eyes were so pale that its color alone could light a dark room. And its face, its disgusting hideous face looked like a rotten molded fruit.

It was staring at Dick with looks to kill, but Dick was already used to that. So our main protagonist thought of a bright idea on how to end the silence.

"So….you come here often?"

Or not.

Dick started to formulate many plans on how to take down this monster, but when he checked its status all of his ideas were shattered in an instant.

* * *

**Zombie Beast (Lv.70)**

**HP: 1405/1405**

**MP: 0**

**STR: 598**

**AGI: 540**

**INT: 35**

**Description: An abomination that was made by Victor Kane by using the body parts of healthy young adults and a deadly virus made by him. It's only goal is to fill the endless hunger, not caring for its victims. It is also angry at you for walking it up when you entered the room.**

* * *

Once this is all over, Dick will spend the whole week bringing his luck status to the max.

**And another chapter complete. I know I haven't posted for a while, I was busy for the whole last month, but now hopefully I can upload another chapter this month. Until next time, peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Nightwing or any DC characters. **

* * *

**Ch 10 The Will To Fight**

* * *

**[Combat Has Began!]**

**Fight for your life or become a zombie cuisine.**

**Details: **_Defeat the Zombie Beast._

**Reward: **?

**Failure:** _Death._

* * *

"Grrrrrrrr." Growled the beast, looking ready to pounce its prey. Dick stared at the creature in front of him, thinking of a way to get out of this room, then find a way to take this thing down. He could use **[Quick Dash] **to get out of there, but he needed to save his mana to only offensive attacks, while he could use his abilities for evading. So Dick, being the smart man he is, slowly hid his right hand from the creature's view, by hiding it behind his back and opened up his inventory to take out his smoke pellets. He memorized the slot he hid his equipment so that in times like this he doesn't need to see the inventory to know where he put his items. He needed to be quick and he was quick. Once he felt the small metallic orbs in his hands, he wasted no time throwing them in the ground. The orbs hit the floor spreading smoke all around the room, giving Dick a chance to escape. He was still using **[Dark Vision]**, so getting out in this dark room would be no problem. As he was nearing the exit, he felt a powerful tug on his arm, pulling him, hitting the wall room.

**-100 HP**

Then he was pulled again and hit the floor over and over again before he was thrown out of the room.

**-60 Hp**

Dick felt pain all around his entire body but likely nothing is broken. But that punch did a number on him. He quickly checked his health bar.

**HP: 30/190**

"_Not good"_, Dick thought to himself. He had to kill this thing without letting it touch him, or he will die. He quickly opened his inventory and pulled out 2 **[Potion Of Minor Healing]**. He began to drink the first potion and saw his health restoring until it stopped at fifty-five. When he was about to drink the other potion he heard heavy footsteps running towards his direction.

"Grrrrah!" Screamed the Zombie Beast, charging at Dick's direction. Dick wasted no time putting the potion back in his inventory and as the zombie was coming closer, he jumped over the beast, avoiding being hit again. The beast turned its direction at Dick and began to send a barrage of punches, but Dick was evading them all.

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

"_This is way too easy,_" Dick thought to himself. In the past, he fought highly trained fighters like Deathstroke that defeated Batman once, compared to this, its child's play. Well as long as he doesn't hit him again. The beast attacks were slowing down, probably tired for hitting nothing but air for the past 3 minutes, which gave Dick a chance to attack back. Nightwing got close to the beast and brought his palm out in front of its face.

"**[Fireball]**."

Suddenly the beast's face was engulfed in fire, but it did nothing to the beast as it continued to throw yet another punch.

**Zombie Beast (Lv.70)**

**HP: 1404/1405**

"_Only one damage!" _Dick thought, shocked at the endurance of this creature.

He avoided its attack by doing a backward somersault. When he was far enough he brought his arm up and looked at the hologram computer attached to his glove, and it displayed numbers that were counting down.

_**3...2...1…**_

Then beeping noises came from all around the Zombie Beast, it looked at the holes, where Nightwing was a few seconds ago dodging its attacks and saw metallic disks beeping red, it turned around and saw more disks beeping, then looked upwards and saw four disks attached to the ceiling beeping red, then it turned towards Nightwing and saw two more disks on the wall beeping just like the rest.

The Zombie Beast may not have any intelligence, but a predator knows when it's trapped. The Beast began running towards Nightwing, thinking it will avoid his victim's attack and taking his prey out at the same time. But when the beast took its first step the disks exploded, part of the ceiling collapsed on the beast, pushing him towards the smashed up floor, bringing him down from the fifth floor to the first floor. Nightwing just stood there, watching the entire thing crumble at the monster bringing him down. He knew that that was not enough to kill this thing, but it will cause more damage than his **[Fireball]**.

**For coming up with an excellent plan in the face of danger, you gain 1 point in INT.**

He looked at the notification satisfied for a couple of seconds, before checking on his HP and saw that it was slowly rising. Must be the **Fast Healer** perk kicking in.

**HP: 79/190**

He took out the second potion and began to drink the whole thing until it was empty, then he put the glass container inside his inventory and saw his health increasing.

**HP: 104/190**

Satisfied at what he saw, he began to make his way down to the caved-in beast, he was about to check its status when a hand emerged from the debris and held into Nightwing's face before he was pushed down to the ground hard creating a huge noticeable crater.

**-40 HP**

**Status: Concussion, fractured skull, broken nose.**

Nightwing felt as if an entire building has collapsed on him in a split second, seriously what's with people attacking him out of the blue these days. The creature began to come out of the crater with no marks or bruises as if nothing has happened, and gave Nightwing a look which he could only describe as animal ready to feast on its prey.

**Zombie Beast**

**HP:1403/1405**

Two damage, only two damage. The fireball only took one point in its hp, but falling from a five-story high building with the roof collapsing on you and the floor breaking with each fall only took two points in its hp, he knew that the beast was out of his league, but still, this is too much and now he's screwed. He felt the creature's hand began to tighten, slowly squeezing his head entire head. Nightwing began to punch the creatures face over and over again, but the creature didn't seem faced. He began to shoot fireballs at the creature.

"**[Fireball]**,**[Fireball]**,**[Fireball]**,**[Fireball]**,**[Fireball]**,**[Fireball]**,**[Fireball]**,**[Fireball]**!"

And just like what happened earlier, the creature still was not affected. Dick began to feel the pressure increasing and he had to do something. He then remembered he had a magic revolver with him, maybe that might help. He quickly pulled out from his inventory and pointed right at the monster's forehead, he pulled the trigger and…...nothing happened. He pulled it, again and again, the same result.

**MP:0/140**

So that's it he just came back from the brink of death yesterday and now here he is again. But he's not giving up, he began to beat the monster with the gun and began to concentrate on drawing the power he used last time. He tried and tried, but no matter what he can't bring it out. He slowly lowers his hands and dropped the revolver. It's no use fighting back, nothing he does will harm the beast, he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"Ghhaahaahha."

What? Did that thing just laugh at him?

"Ghaahahahaaahaahaaa!" Its laughter grew even louder.

**Zombie Beast**

_**Description: It finds you funny because of how utterly useless and pathetic you are.**_

So that's it. This creature, no this piece of shi#t finds his situation hilarious ha! Finds him being broken a joke, huh, oh this thing is going to die tonight. Nightwing took a long deep breath, brought his hand up and readied it into a fist and brought it down with all his might. Then that's where he felt it. A sudden rush of energy, it felt just like when he unlocked his magic, but at the same time, it felt different. Mana felt like an energy that was spreading from within his body, while this felt like it was spreading from the outside of his body. His fist was covered in a yellow aura and was crackling with yellow lightning and slammed it on the zombie's face. Dick didn't even notice what happened to his hand, but what he did notice was the pressure on the creature's hand was gone and he heard the creature cry out in pain, covering its..burned face?

**Attack was super effective causing double damage (2 x 100)**

**-200 HP**

What?

* * *

**Ding!**

**A New Energy source has been created.**

**Will**

**Is the fighting power or life force in every living being. When drawn out, it is able to manipulate and can be used outside of your body. **

**New status added for Will.**

**Stamina also known as STM, determines how long will you sustain physical and mental effort. Every time you increase your stamina, you will gain more points in Will and increase Will regeneration.**

**Update on STR status**

**Strength also known as STR, determines how strong you are. Every time you increase your strength, you will gain more power in Will and increase in HP regeneration.**

**New martial arts has been added**

**[Sendō]**

_A unique martial art that uses energy called the Hamon or Ripple, which is identical to the energy to the sun, allows you to gain double the amount of strength. It is also highly effective against undead, vampires, demons, and creatures of the dark. It cannot be used on inorganic material._

**A new skill has been learned**

**[Hamon] (Lv.1)**

_Spreads Hamon to parts of your body._

_Cost: 10 Will (For each attack)_

**Reboot required to add new energy source.**

**Rebooting 1..2..3..Ding! Reboot complete.**

**Dick Grayson**

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 190/190**

**MP: 140/140**

**Will: 100/100**

**STM: 14**

**STR: 19**

**AGI: 28**

**INT: 19**

**WIS: 16**

**CHA: 15**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 750/1800**

**Points: 20**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Perks: Quick Learner, Fast Healer.**

* * *

….."Woah" Dick couldn't help, but say that out loud. His ability gave him magic, which he's getting used to, but now it gave him a new energy source. Yep, he is a monster.

"_Speaking of monsters." _Dick looked at the Zombie Beast who was still covering his face, groaning in pain. The creature removed his hands and looked at Nightwing with half of its face burnt. The monster looked like Harvey Dent, but with less of the undead look. The creature lunged at Nightwing with an inhuman roar, spreading its arms forward with its mouth open ready to eat his face. Dick already knowing what the monster's weakness is wasted no time using his new skill.

"Ohhhhh" Breathed Dick, covering his fists with sunlight energy.

"**[Hamon]**!" Screamed Dick punching the Zombies face with his fist, burning its face even more.

**Attack was super effective causing double damage (2 x 100)**

**-200 HP**

"Ghhaah!" The zombie screamed, but Dick was not done. He punched it again and again.

"Now look at the one whos pathetic you useless piece of crap!" Out of anger, Nightwing kept punching the creature while shouting how useless it has become.

"USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS,USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS.

**-200 HP**

**-200 HP**

**-200 HP**

**-200 HP**

**-200 HP**

**-200 HP**

**-200 HP**

**-200 HP**

**-200 HP**

**Zombie Beast**

**HP: -797/1405**

Dick already killed it on the eighth hit, but he was blinded by rage to even notice. Once his Will reached zero he began to calm down and looked at the zombie that almost killed him a while ago.

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

* * *

**[Hamon] has leveled up x 9**

**[Fireball] has leveled up x 5**

**[Pain Tolerance] has leveled up x 11**

* * *

**Ding!**

**Quest complete: Fresh blood inside an abandoned hospital in the middle of the night screams adventure!**

**Details: **_Find out what happened here_

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Reward: **_70 XP_

**Quest complete: Fight for your life or become a zombie cuisine.**

**Details: **_Defeat the Zombie Beast._

**Reward: **_2 new skill books._

* * *

Dick stared at the results of his combat. He may be displaying a poker face but inside his mind and he was screaming like a fifa YouTuber getting a rare player. He looked at the reward for defeating the Zombie Beast and he was really excited about the two new skill books. He could check them right now since the zombies are all dea-

….

Oh, that's right their dead.

…

And he was the reason why their dead.

…

He did it again.

….

He killed for what seems like the seventeenth time and he did it without hesitation. Even though this thing was not a human under control of Victor Kane, it was still a living being, despite being a zombie, and he killed it. At first, when he killed the zombie he saw at the hallway earlier, he felt devastated, despite what the **[Gamer's Mind]** was telling him.

**A**n**D **n**O**w **H**e **F**e**E**ls **N**o**T**h**I**n**G**

There was no display popping-up, showing him that **[Gamer's Mind] **was blocking his emotions.

n**O**t**H**i**N**g **A**t **A**l**L**

That display was the only thing telling him that he was still human.

Without it, he doesn't know what he is anymore.

**After 2 hours**

Dick was dragging the last of the zombie's body on the ritual room. He threw the zombie on top of the other zombies. He then picked up the gas container he found in one of the hospital's rooms. Probably from some guy trying to burn the place or something. He poured the fuel on top of them until it there was nothing left in the container. He threw the empty container at the end of the room and pulled a lighter from his inventory. He always had one in case of emergencies, not for cleaning a mess he made. He flipped open the lighter and marveled at the flames for a few minutes. He never told anyone this but he liked how the fire looks. It looked unique, it was dangerous and deadly yet colorful and warm, always eating up the darkness around it, bringing forth light. Similar to what a parent does to their child.

It was beautiful.

And he threw the lighter at the pile of dead bodies.

And they began to burn.

Dick slowly walked out of the room, but when he reached the door frame he looked back and saw the Zombie Beast staring at him with those milky pale eyes that looked as if it was staring into his very soul.

**I**f **H**e **H**a**S **o**N**e **A**n**Y** m**O**r**E.**

And he saw it slowly burning and for a second, a split second.

He swore he saw the faces of all the victims Kane used to make that abomination.

He left the hospital walked a good distance and turned back once more to watch as the fire started to spread through the entire hospital. He then looked at the journal in his hand he got from the ritual room. In fact, he got all the books from there and stored them in his inventory. But not this one no. This one is something he will read now.

Dick's stomach growled.

Maybe after some breakfast, there is a cafe not far from here. Yeah, he could read it there.

**And another chapter bites the dust. Did you know one of my favorite fanfics is "Greg Vader vs The World" by ZFighter18. I got the idea of Will from him. I always wanted to add a new energy source for the gamer instead of using magic all the time and I thought of many things, but couldn't come up with a name for it. And when I read his fanfic, I was hooked. Seriously hooked. You guys should check his fanfic out it's really great. Again the Will is ZFighter18's idea.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 11 Nightmares and...vampires?**

"Here's your order sir." Said a young woman wearing an apron while holding a plastic coffee cup.

"Oh, thank you." Said, Dick taking the coffee from the barista. He took a sip from his mocha and place it down near a pile of books on the table. He was currently reading the journal of Victor Kane, the mad scientist that killed innocent people and resurrected them as bloodthirsty undead for the sake of curiosity. He wanted to build an army of the dead, bring forth a new era for human civilization. He believed that humans were weak and fragile, but powered by magic they would be unstoppable. The only requirement is for them to be dead and then reanimated into monsters who become slaves to the Summoner, which is of course Kane. At first, Dick thought that he would be getting his idol, Herbert Combs, out of jail but he did not. Was it because he would be getting unnecessary attention from the Justice League or perhaps they were other reasons. Either way, he needs to be stopped. His next plan was to get vile of ..vampire blood form LexCorp?

What?

Dick took a small sip from his coffee and continued to read. Apparently, there was a vampire in Gotham city a couple of years ago and when Lex found out about it, he wanted to get a blood sample of it so that he could see what can he do with the blood of an immortal vampire. So he sent an agent into Gotham, but apparently, the agent was captured by the vampire and turned him into one of its underlings, then he was saved by Batman by giving him a cure. The agent wasn't able to get the blood from the vampire, but luckily there was enough blood on the ground of the vampire's lair when he was cured there with the rest of the victims who were turned by the vampire as well. The book doesn't say exactly what Lex intends to do with it, but Dick knows Lex well enough to know that it's nothing good. LexCorp is not an easy place to get into even if you are a magic user and there was no news of any break-in in LexCorp, so Kane hasn't made his move yet. So this gives Dick the opportunity to take the vampire blood from both Kane and Luthor. Now before Dick goes on about his plans any further, he's just waiting for that familiar ding.

* * *

**[Quest Created]**

**Breaking in a multi-billionaire super villain company to steal a vial of vampire blood so that a crazy scientist with magic powers won't try to use it to create chaos, sounds like a Monday to you doesn't it? **

**Details: **_Steal the vampire blood sample._

**Bonus Objective: **_Sneak in without getting noticed._

**Time Limit: **_2 weeks._

**Reward: **_1000 XP_

**Bonus Reward: **_?_

**Failure: **_None._

* * *

Dick ignored the top comment and focused on the rest of the details. He had two weeks before he infiltrates LexCorp, so he still time to get ready.

…..

Oh, he was going grinding.

Dick finished his coffee and picked up a napkin the barista gave him earlier. He was about to wipe his mouth, but then he noticed there was a number there, must be from the barista.

**Because of your good looks, you gain 1 point in CHA.**

Oh, this is new.

Dick looked at the barista and she was busy getting flirty with another guy. Then they hugged each other and when she noticed Dicks's gaze she smiled and gave him a wink. Wow, she literally just gave him her number a minute ago and now she's flirting and hugging some guy while giving him a wink. Are people always like this? Either way, he wasn't really interested in looking for love right now, he has a job to prepare for. Dick put the journal in his inventory, along with the rest of the books without being caught, left some cash on the table, took the coffee cup and the napkin and threw them in the trash on his way out of the cafe. Dick walked his way back home, he then made his way to his room before jumping on to his bed. His body was tired from yesterday's events, he couldn't help but close his eyes for a minute before falling asleep.

**Unknown**

Dick began to slowly open his eyes and noticed that he isn't in his room anymore, his body automatically got up from the floor and…..there was no floor. Dick took a second to look at his surroundings only to find nothing but darkness. Then suddenly a fire was lit from a couple of feet away from him. Dick walked towards where the fire is and when he was a few inches away, the fire disappeared. It then reappeared a couple of feet away from him again.

"_Its as if it wants me to follow it." _Dick thought to himself. But why, and what? Does this have something to do with his ability? He tried to open his **[maps]**, but when he did, he was greeted with the words unknown location. That never happened before. He tried to use **[observe]** and got the same result, nothing. He tried to use some of his own skills, like **[Fireball]** to get some light, to see where he is, or **[Detect Bloodlust] **to see if there was anyone here with him who caused this. Yet nothing happened. So now he was stuck here with no way to access his abilities, great. So does he need to follow the flames to get out of here or what? Either way, he has no way of knowing unless he kept following the fire. So he followed the flame and it kept disappearing and reappearing a few feet ahead. After six more times of playing catch the fire, the fire reappeared again and Dick went got close to it, it vanished. So Dick waited for the fire to appear, but it didn't. He waited for a couple of seconds, then the seconds turned into minutes than the minutes turned to half an hour and still nothing. Dick started to feel a bit scared, he took one step ahead and suddenly he felt a cold shiver enough to send the hair on the back of his neck standing. He immediately knew something was here with him. He quickly scanned his surroundings to see anything out of the ordinary, besides the darkness. Still nothing here but hi-

_**Sheeee**_

Then suddenly he felt the cold shiver again, but this one was much worse, its as if the shiver sent a clear message to Dick.

It promised death.

Dick turned around to see two large red eyes staring down at him and judging by how high the eyes were, he assumed its feet tall. It was as if this thing was staring down an ant. And for the first time in a while.

He felt fear.

"**You," **Said the creature.

Huh, the mysterious creature spoke as if it knew who he is. Then a black shadow formed around the creature, so dark that it's visible despite the darkness that's everywhere, then it opened its mouth, showing its large, sharp teeth. Dick tried to move, but he was so scared that he couldn't even move a muscle. The creature lunged at Dick covering the whole ground he stood on.

**Dick's Apartment**

"HAA!" Dick jolted up from his bed, looking at his and was relieved when he saw that he was back in his apartment. Still what the hell was that, was that a nightmare, it felt so real to be one a-and that creature acted as if they have met before and-an-

* * *

**[Fear] Blocked by Gamer's Mind.**

**You have slept in a bed. Your HP, MP, Will is at 100%. All negative effects have been removed.**

* * *

And like that, Dick began to feel calm. Ok maybe this has something to do with his abilities, he will have to check on that later, he has a mission after all so no distractions, no matter how scary and deadly they are. Dick sat down in the center of his bed with his legs crossed and began to check on his status to see how he has progressed.

"Status".

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante**

**Level: 12**

**HP: 250**

**MP: 200/200**

**Will: 160/160**

**STM: 14**

**STR: 27**

**AGI: 39**

**INT: 23**

**WIS: 18**

**CHA: 16**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 945/2000**

**Points: 55**

**Perk Points: 3**

**Perks: Quick Learner, Fast Healer.**

* * *

His status has increased especially his STR and AGI, but when? He didn't receive any notifications of them increasing at all. Was it perhaps his ability is finally giving him his original status before he was a gamer, or maybe he did receive a pop-up but was too busy to notice since he was fighting criminals and zombies. Either way, in the end, they both benefit him so it doesn't matter how he got them. Then Dick proceeds to open his inventory and pull out the two new skill books he received from the Zombie Beast. He looked at the first one he got out and read the title.

"Life Drain", huh sounds neat." Then the pop-up appeared in front of him.

* * *

**You have received the [Life Drain] skill book.**

**Would you like to learn it?**

**Yes/No**

* * *

Dick pressed on the yes icon and immediately felt a rush knowledge wash over him.

* * *

**[Life Drain] (Lv.1)**

_It allows you to absorb the life force and add it to your HP._

_When Lv.30 you can transfer the target or your life force to allies._

_Cost: 20MP_

* * *

Now that is actually helpful if he runs out of potions and when he reaches level 30, he could actually save people's lives when they are close to death's door. Okay, next book. Dick picked up the second book and read the title. "ID: Create/Escape". Now, what the hell is tha-

* * *

**You have received the [ID: Create/Escape] skill book.**

**Would you like to learn it?**

**Yes/No**

* * *

Putting a stop to his curiosity, Dick pressed on yes and just like a few seconds ago, the same rush of knowledge flooded Dicks's mind.

And he began to like that feeling.

* * *

**[ID: Create] (Lv.1)**

_Creates an instant dungeon._

_Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels._

_Cost: 100MP_

**Available ID:**

_Empty ID [Monsters: None]_

_Zombie ID [Monsters: None]_

**[ID:Escape] (Lv.1)**

_Escapes an instant dungeon._

* * *

Wow, this is ugh, just wow. Dick knew that learning these books would benefit him a lot, but this is a bit more than a lot, not that he's complaining. He wanted to test out the instant dungeons he received o see if it really works the way it says it does, so with nothing better to do, Dick decided to go in a dungeon.

"ID: Create Zombies."

Dick noticed a small light quickly spreading from him to his entire room.

"_Did it work? Only one way to find out."_ Dick walked to the window of his room and open the curtains only to come face with a dark red sky and a darker red sun, on the streets where noticeable pale, withered zombies moving around, looking for something to eat.

And now our main protagonist of the story was simply staring at the scene in front of him for a couple of minutes before staring forward and saying.

"Well ain't this a son of a bi #$."

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand done. Finally, another chapter completed. I just want to clarify that Dick has not forgotten about the mission of stealing the blood vile form, Lex. It's just that Dick is trying out new abilities, seeing what they can do. See you in the next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 12 Farming**

Dick walked out of his apartment wearing his Nightwing costume and began to make his way down to the entrance of his apartment building. Upon reaching there he saw a zombie hitting its head on the entrance door. Before Dick fights the zombie he just had to make sure of one thing.

"Observe." As Dick said those words the zombie turn around and looked at Dick. It began to make his way towards him, but Dick didn't move he was busy checking on something.

* * *

**[Zombie] (Lv.5)**

**HP: 200**

**MP: 15**

**STR: 30**

**AGI: 12**

**INT: 0**

**WIS: 0**

**CHA: 0**

**LCK: 0**

**A zombie created by the instant dungeon.**

* * *

"_Good, so that means I can do this."_ As the zombie got closer Dick raised his hand and shot a **[Fireball] **at the zombie covering it in fire, instantly burning it to crisp.

**You have gained: **_30 XP_

His **[Fireball]** is much stronger than before, thanks to the level-ups. Now let's level-up other skills.

Dick walked out of the apartment and on to the streets where he was welcomed with a small horde of zombies that began to walk over to him, slowly closing the gap between them and their meal for the day. As they began to get closer, Nightwing took out both of his escrima sticks, charged with electricity, and rushed at them. Nightwing jumped on the closest zombie head and used its head as a boost to jump to the nearest zombie and slammed both his escrima sticks on its head, hearing a satisfying crack.

**-250 HP**

**You have gained: **_30XP_

**A new ability has been made**

**[Weapons Bash] (Lv.1)**

_Allows the user to freely handle blunt weapons._

_10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons._

_5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapons._

A good ability, but not enough, he needs more.

Then he threw an explosive Wing-Ding at a zombie, piercing its eye, before exploding, taking the zombies that were close, with it. Then he threw one of his escrima sticks, sparking with electricity, at the zombie, landing a solid hit on its head before bouncing off its head then hitting another zombie's head and another one, just like a ping pong machine, then flying towards Nightwings hand.

**-105 HP**

**-100 HP**

**-102 HP**

**You have gained: **_102XP_

**[Weapons Throw] has leveled up!**

Not enough.

There were only five more zombies left. Dick put his escrima sticks in his inventory then stood up upright, putting little weight on his left leg and brought his hands high up in front of his face, deciding to concentrate on martial arts. One of them came close and extended both of its arms, ready to lunge at him. Dick used his left arm to push the zombie's arms away, making the zombie lose its balance then used his left arm to punch its face stunning the zombie, then placing both his hands on its head before twisting it, killing it instantly.

**\- 130 HP**

**You have gained:** _40XP_

Then Dick quickly rushed to another zombie and punched it in its chest with a huge amount of force, that his fist went through the zombie, covering his entire arm with its infected blood.

I mean he won't get infected right? This is all just made by his **[ID: Create]**, spawning fake zombies. So he's fine, no biggie.

…

Dick made a reminder to wash his costume with bleach.

**[Martial Arts] has leveled up!**

Still not enough.

There were only three zombies left and Dick wanted to try out the other skill he received. He lifted his right arm in front of the zombies and drained their lives one by one.

"**[Life Drain]**."

It was a slow process since the skill did not kill them in one try and he had to make a distance between them whenever they got to close. But in the end, they were taken care of one by one.

**-103 HP**

**-102 HP**

**-100 HP**

**[Life Drain] has leveled up!**

**[Life Drain] has leveled up!**

**You have gained: **_100XP._

**Would you like to loot zombie corpses: **Yes/No

Curious of not knowing what to gain from an undead, Dick pressed on the yes button.

And just like that, all the corpse of zombies disappeared, leaving only a few items. Dick seeing worse things in life wasn't surprised by the zombies disappearing, so he only chose to concentrate on the loot that was displayed on the screen in front of him.

**Loot gained:** _zombie's tooth, zombie's eye._

"Zombie's tooth and eye, what can I possibly use them for?" As Dick began thinking about how he can use these items, his mind went back to the time he was still Robin. He was in the living room of the Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred weren't around, as usual, and he decided to play video games, he played games such as Minecraft, Skyrim or Fallout. He remembered how he used to use the body parts of the enemy's he killed to make weapons or potions and many other items. Maybe he could do it with his gamer's ability, but not right now. He put the loot in his inventory and continued to improve his skills and abilities. He then proceeded to continue with hunting more zombies.

**5 Hours Later in Instant Dungen**

**You have slain x60 zombies**

**Loot gained: **_zombie's teeth x15, zombie's fingers x6, necromancers amulet, undead dagger, skill book._

**[Martial Arts] has leveled up x20**

**[Weapons Bash] has leveled up x 18**

**[Life Drain] has leveled up x 14**

**[Weapons Throw] has leveled up x 19**

Dick was staring at the screen while holding a zombie's head with his hand, then he applied a little pressure and the zombie's head burst open, spraying the ground with blood and pieces of its rotten brain.

**You have gained: **_101XP._

**You have leveled up! **

"_Still not good enough," _Dick thought to himself.

Most people in his situation would say the opposite. They would think that they did great, call it a day and head home to relax. But Dick knew he was far from good. The reason is his experience out in the field. He knows what can happen out there.

Anything.

Like it says anything can happen out there. Just cause he has Will and magic powers, doesn't mean that he has the upper hand in anything at all. In this world, even a common thug can defeat beings of mass destruction with the proper tools and planning. That's the reason why people like Batman and Lex Luthor can make demons, aliens and other beings piss their pants. But now Dick has the opportunity to get prepared for the upcoming future, so right now he has to restart all his training all over again in one week. It may seem impossible, but with Dicks Gamers' powers, it seemed like a reality.

"**GGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**."

"About time you showed up, I was beginning to think that you were just too scared."

Dick turned his face and looked toward the direction of a huge zombie, way bigger than the Zombie Beast he fought.

* * *

**[Legion Zombie] (Lv.34)**

**HP: 15200**

**MP: 1200**

**STR: 1020**

**AGI: 0**

**INT: 0**

**Description: **_**The aggregate of zombies holding grudges. It appears when there is a large- scale massacre of zombies. It doesn't have any magical powers, but it's very strong and powerful. Its low speed is its weakness.**_

* * *

Since Dicks's powers are based on video games, he hypothesized that the **[Instant Dungeon] **would function as a video game as well, so if he killed enough monsters in the zombie dungeon a boss would likely appear. Although its level is lower than the Zombie beast, its status is way higher than than the beasts. Probably because its a boss or because it's taking the status of all the hundred zombies combining together to become a Legion Zombie or maybe it's both, either way, who cares, this thing is going to be his guinea pig for the next hour. Already knowing its weakness, Dick decided to attack from a distance. He lifted both hands and began to gather mana in both of them until a small orb appeared on both of them, then they began to grow bigger and bigger in size until there were two large orbs gathered on Dick's hand. The Legion Zombie began to close in and Dick just fired off his new skill, shouting out the name he just came up with.

"Mana Missile!"

And just like that, the two orbs from Dicks's hand blasted off to the towering zombie, hitting its chest and face hard, forcing it to fall on its back.

**-100 HP**

**-155 HP**

**A new skill has been made**

**[Mana Missile] (Lv.1)**

_Shoots an arcane of missiles that does damage to the target on impact. _

_Cost: 10MP_

It may not be as powerful as **[Hamon]**, but it still does a lot of damage, even though it takes a lot of his MP, but he can fix that problem by adding points in WIS to regenerate MP faster. Then after that, he can increase his INT for an increase in magic and magic power. Good, but first he needs to see if he has dealt enough damage to the towering zombie.

"**[Observe]**"

* * *

**[Legion Zombie] (Lv.34)**

**HP: 14945**

**Description: **_**It has become very angry and will kill you when it gets up.**_

* * *

**[Observe] has leveled up!**

**[Mana Missile] has leveled up!**

Nice, ok now let's get back to the topic, Dick knows the zombie's weaknesses. Like it was stated, it is very slow, meaning that it will have a hard time avoiding quick attacks and lets not forget this is a zombie so it must have a weakness to **[Hamon]**, if he can combine **[Hamon]** with **[Weapons Throw] **he can take it down in no time. As the zombie was getting up Dick pulled out a Wing-Ding from his **[inventory] **and began to channel his **[Hamon] **to his Wing-Ding. Slowly traveling through his arm to his Wing-Ding and suddenly the Wing-Ding began to glow yellow, crackling with yellow lightning. Now some of you people might be thinking, how can Dick transfer **[Hamon]** to his Wing-Ding that is made by metal right? But Dick being prepared for almost anything got that covered. He has a variety of Wing-Dings and one of them happens to be a cold steel Wing-Ding made from1055 high carbon steel and Damascus steel, which are both nonmetals.

With a powerful swing, Dick threw the Wing-Ding at the Legion Zombie that has just gotten up, hitting it on its forehead and then going through its brain, then coming out at the back of his head. The Legion Zombie took two clumsy steps backward before falling on its back, killing it instantly.

**Attack was super effective causing double damage (2x 10000)**

**-20000 HP**

**You have slain x1 Zombie Legion **

**You have gained: **_200XP_

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**For using the Legion Zombies weakness to your advantage and finding out a way to take it out in one hit, you got 1 point in INT.**

**A new skill has been made**

**[Hamon Enhance] (Lv.1)**

_Transfering Hamon to an object can make anything into a weapon._

_20% weapon damage when enhanced with Hamon._

_20% weapon durability when enhanced with Hamon._

_Cost: 10Will_

In video games, fighting a monster that is a higher level than you all by yourself is suicide, but in real life its meaningless, the only advantage is experience on taking down someone bigger and stronger than you, wich Dick does in his everyday life as a vigilante but right now lets focus on the loot.

**You have gained the title ****Zombie Slayer**

**Zombie Slayer**

_All effects will be active against undead only._

_30% attack increase against the undead._

_30% defense increase against the undead._

_All stats increase by 5._

Dick wasted no time and used this title to his advantage. He switched his titles and put on the **Zombie Slayer **title and could already feel the effects taking place.

**Would you like to loot Legion Zombie corpse: **Yes/No

Dick pressed on the yes button without delay and Dick watched as the Legion Zombies corpse disappeared into thin air.

**Loot gained: **_Potion of vigorous healing x2, $500._

The loot he received today was excellent, but he still needs more training with his po-, wait did he just get $500?

…..

Does he only get money when he kills a boss, or he could just get it from killing anything here in his **[ID: Create]**? Cause he just got the ability to loot, so he's not sure.

He could find out the answer if he kills more zombies, I mean he isn't done with killing zombies just yet so yeah, he could test it out.

"Ghhh."

And speak of the devil, a zombie has arrived probably due to the loud noise during his battle with the Legion Zombie. Anyways Dick was about to kill the zombie with his [Mana Missile], but then he thought why not try something quiet yet deadly. Dick began to think about what type of skill he can create which has both requirements, then he remembered about a league member who had both factors he needed.

The Green Arrow.

He was someone like Batman who gets the mission done without any problems. The only difference between them is that he sometimes kills, but ever since he joined the Justice League he has stopped killing and began to use tranquilizer arrows more instead of actual arrows. But he had to admit Green Arrows weapon is perfect for stealth missions. Sure guns are also good in stealth missions and are much more powerful, but arrows can go further distances, can be easily made anywhere, is far quicker to shoot, can have a variety of arrows like explosives and can shoot up to three or four arrows in one shot. Which why arrows are much more deadly in stealth missions.

So with his mind made up, Dick opened out his hand and began to gather mana while visualizing an arrow. Slowly blue energy appeared on his hand and began to change and gather shape, before turning into an arrow.

**2 new skills have been made**

**[Mana Manipulation] (Lv.1)**

_The ability to manipulate the energy that is used to form magic._

_As the level of skill increases, the user can create any type of magic much easier and faster._

**[Mana Arrow] (Lv.1)**

_An attack that hardened mana into the shape of an arrow. _

_50% Piercing damage._

_Cost: 5MP_

This is going beyond his expectations. He is just getting skills after skills in just a few minutes. Yet there all attack skills, he needs defensive skills since he only has one defensive skill and let's not forget most of his attacks are long distance and the only attack skill he has in close distance is **[Hamno]**.

"Gha!" Shouted the zombie as it swung its arm at Nightwing hitting him on his face.

**-15 HP**

Ah, right the zombie he forgot about that. He could finish his planning at another time, but right now he has a zombie to kill.

"**[Mana Arrow]**!"

The arrow burst from Nightwing and headed toward the poor zombie, piercing its head, making a huge noticeable hole on where its face used to be.

**-95 HP**

"Man it's either the arrows were a bit op or that the zombies were just too weak."

**Would you like to loot zombie corpse: **_Yes/No_

"Ok, the moment of truth." Said Dick, hitting the yes button.

**Loot Gained: **_$200_

So he can money from killing even mobs, screw getting a job, he can just get money from killing zombies and gain more XP, maybe his luck isn't so bad after all.

Although it would draw suspicion to himself when someone asks how he managed to get money while having no job. Yeah really suspicious. He can probably say that he did investments while he was still a police officer, but he doesn't have the documents to prove it so he still needs to find a job even though he has a way to farm money.

Hehe, farming money, sounds really stupid since he's doing it in real life, but hey it's effective.

So he needs to find a job, nothing serious and something he can do, and then use his money to invest in stock markets, projects or real estate and done he is on his way to living the rich life. No more living in some apartment where you can hear your neighbors scream and fight, no more hearing the loud sounds of car horns in the early morning and no more relying on Bruce for money and making himself look pathetic in front of him anymore.

* * *

**[3 Quests Created]**

**Live the life of a rich man, you have earned it.**

**Details:** _Gain huge amount of money to live a life of luxury. _

_Amount of money required: $100,000,000. _

_Amount of money gained: $700._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Rewards: **_$100,000,000, _**[Wealthy Man] **_title, 500XP._

**Purchase a home and finally have a quiet life you dreamed of.**

**Details: **_Get enough money to purchase a house in a quiet place in Bludhaven._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Rewards: **_A new home, 200XP, x1 blueprint._

**Get a job so that people won't be suspicious of how you get money.**

**Details: **_Find any job that you can do so that people won't suspect you of being a criminal._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Rewards: **_Having a job, 200XP._

* * *

…..This ability is truly amazing. He can do all of this without a problem and since there is no time limit he can concentrate on these tasks after he is finished with stealing the vampire blood sample from Lexcorp. Although he is curious about the blueprint in the reward of his second quest. Neh he will cross that bridge when he comes to it, but right now he needs to gain experience points and more skills.

Much more.

**10 Hours Later in Instant Dungen**

Dick is now inside his apartment, fully covered in zombie blood, decided that he had enough training today, after all, he 18 more levels.

"**[ID: Escape.]**"

The same light appeared from him and spread all around his room. Dick knew that he had exited from the dungeon because he can hear the familiar noise of car horns coming down from the street below him. Dick looked at the clock on the wall, it read 2 am. He left the cafe at 9 am and reached his apartment at 10, took an hour to sleep so that's 11, then spent the next 15 hours in his [Innnd], so he basically spent a whole day killing zombies. Yay.

**[ID: Escape] leveled up.**

"_Yay again." _Dick thought to himself sarcastically. He really needed a shower right now. He walked to the bathroom and took off his costume by using the character customization on top of the inventory. _**(It's on chapter 7 the monster within for those who forgot he can do that)**_. Then he threw them in the washing machine near the shower and then he began to clean himself from the zombie's blood. Once he was done, he changed into his PJs and checked on the washing machine to see if his costume is cleaned yet. He opened the door of the washing machine and took out his costume, they were clean but it had may scratches and was torn a lot.

"I should really upgrade this suit." Nightwings suit is made of Nomex fire-resistant and has a triple-weave kevlar-lined material since it doesn't have much body armor inlays, it's the perfect suit for quick fighters who move around a lot like Dick. But over the years his suit began to worn out, the fire-resistant can't protect him from much fire like it did before and the kevlar isn't much doing much of a good job as well. And now these days the villains he faces are both strong and fast and sometimes they take advantage of his armor's weakness. He had conceded on getting an upgrade for his suit, but the materials he needs to buy are pretty expensive.

"But now money isn't a problem anymore," Dick said, smirking to himself.

* * *

**[Quest Created]**

**Get an upgrade man!**

**Details: **_Upgrade your suit with the best technology and armor you can find._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Reward: **_A new costume, 500XP._

* * *

Dick smiled at the screen, happy that someone cares about him, even though it's just a screen. Dick put his costume in his inventory and jumped on his bed landing on his back, he pulled the blankets warming himself and closed his eyes, entering in the land of sleep.

**Half an Hour Later**

….

He couldn't sleep.

He turned and turned again, but still no result. He tried closing his eyes yet again still nothing. Having enough of this nonsense Dcik threw the blankets of him and sat at the side of the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"_I have the opportunity to have to sleep for 8 hours, yet I can't sleep great."_

"Ah whatever let's just check on the new skills"

* * *

**[Hamon Armor] (Lv.25)**

_Allows the user to cover himself in Hamon as armor._

_%50 increase in defense against any undead, vampires, demons, and creatures of the dark._

_%10 increase in STR._

_Cost: 15Will_

**[Sparks] (Lv.13)**

_Shoots a continuous stream of electricity at a target, dealing shock damage per second to the target's health, and half of their mana._

_Cost: 20MP_

**[Venom Claw] (Lv.10)**

_Deals damage to the target and applies the venom debuff, dealing damage to target for every 10 seconds. It ignores the target's defense._

_Cost: 2MP (For each hand)_

**[Iron Absorption] (Lv.18)**

_Allows the user to steal the iron from the target's blood, causing anemia._

_Cost: 13MP _

**[Frenzy Senses] (Lv.18)**

_Causes the target blind, applies the slowness debuff, fatigue debuff, and nausea debuff._

_Cost: 50MP (For each minute)_

* * *

These were all great skills, but the best one he received from the zombie's dungeon was this skill.

**[Illusion] (Lv.20)**

_Allows the user to create, shape and bend reality, causing the target to see, hear, touch, smell, or taste things that do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are._

_Cost: 39MP_

This skill is perfect for him. It can help him a lot in his vigilante job and has many purposes.

Yep, this skill is truly perfect for him.

Anywhos, since he can't sleep, might as well train. Dick got up from his bed and changed into his training clothes and left his apartment.

Dick was making his way to the gym near his apartment, it was a 15-minute walk from his home, so he decided to jog there instead of walking. He pulled out his phone and his earphones from his pocket and began to listen to music while he was jogging.

**Due to jogging, you gain 1 point in AGI.**

Dick smiled at the screen with glee. If he could easily get points like this just by jogging, then what happens when he starts running. So Dick did just that, he ran, ran as fast as he could and what he got was truly better than jogging.

**Due to running, you gain 1 point in AGI.**

**Due to running, you gain 1 point in AGI.**

**Due to running, you gain 1 point is STM.**

**Due to running, you gain 1 point in STM.**

**15 minutes later**

By the time he reached the gym, his AGI and STM increased exponentially.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante**

**Level: 34**

**HP: 390/390 (50 Regan in 4 Min)**

**MP: 600/600 (41 Regan in 5 Min)**

**Will: 350/350 (150 Regan in 1 Min)**

**STM: 41**

**STR: 27**

**AGI: 68**

**INT: 39**

**WIS: 24**

**CHA: 16**

**LCK: 10**

**EXP: 1002/4000**

**Points: 160**

**Perk Points: 10**

**Perks: Quick Learner, Fast Healer.**

* * *

**Dick looked at how far he had accomplished. He was proud of what he had accomplished in these past few days. **

He finally reached the gym. He opened the door and saw that the gym was dark and empty, usually no one comes at the gym, but for some reason the owner of the gym never seems to lock the place when he leaves, probably because he didn't care for the place seeing as to how old and dirty this place is. On the bright side, he has the whole place to himself so he could use any equipment he wants and not be bothered by anyone. So Dick flicked the light switch and began his training by doing a flat bench press doing 8 reps. On his 5th rep, Dick got a notification from the game.

**Due to your training, you gain 1 point in STR.**

Dick continued doing his rep till he finished.

**Due to your training, you gain 1 point in STR.**

**Due to your training, you gain 1 point in STR.**

**Due to your training, you gain 1 point in STM.**

"Perfect, if I continue to keep training to increase strength, my health bar will increase in health and in regeneration. _**(I just want to clarify that I made a mistake in STR, it does not add points to will, but instead, increase Will in regeneration as well as increasing health bar and regeneration. STM adds points to Will and increases Will in power). **_

So for the next 3 hours, Dick continued to increase his STR and STM, by bench pressing, weight lifting, push-ups and sit-ups.

After 3 hours of vicious training, Dick sat down on one of the gyms benches and drank water while checking on his status.

**STM: 58**

**STR: 51**

Proud at what he accomplished Dick decided to head back home, but before he could do that the gamer gave him another notification showing him something unexpected.

**Due to your STM being above 50, you have gained a new skill.**

**[Will Affinity] ( )**

_A skill allowing the user to become more sensitive to Will and handle it better._

_10% increase in Will recovery rate._

_5% increase in total Will amount._

_5% increase in Will attack._

_5% increase in Will defense._

_30% increase in Will related skill effects._

"Huh all this just by doing a few runs and muscle building, wait can I get one for magic, since they're practically the same thing. By following the game's logic, Will increases regeneration and points as STM and increase in damage as STR increases, while mana increases in points and power as INT increases and increase in regeneration as WIS increases. I could try it, I mean I have 160 points so I have nothing to lose if it's just a few points."

Dick opened his status and dumped 12 points in INT and as he thought, he got the skill.

**Due to your INT being above 50, you have gained a new skill.**

**[Mana Affinity] ( )**

_A skill allowing the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better._

_10% increase in MP recovery rate._

_5% increase in total MP amount._

_5% increase in MP attack._

_5% increase in MP defense._

_30% increase in MP related skill effects._

"Nice let's just dump some more in INT and WIS."

Dick added 16 points to INT and 39 points to WIS.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante**

**Level: 34**

**HP: 390/390 (100 Regan in 1Min)**

**MP: 600/600 (200 Regan in 1Min)**

**Will: 350/350 (189 Regan in 1 Min)**

**STM: 58**

**STR: 51**

**AGI: 68**

**INT: 67**

**WIS: 63**

**CHA: 16**

**LCK: 10**

**EXP: 1002/4000**

**Points: 93**

**Perk Points: 10**

**Perks: Quick Learner, Fast Healer.**

* * *

This will do, for now, that is.

"_Yawn_, yeah I think I will call it a day and head home." Dick proceeds to close the lights of the gym and headed home to sleep.

**Done, done and done! I made mistakes on the way so I hope none of you are confused about anything.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer, I don't own Nightwing or any of DC's characters.**

* * *

**Ch 13 The Break-In**

"_Hey, you heard what happened?" _A man said wearing a similar design of a swat outfit, with a bulletproof vest and a helmet with a face mask and had the letter "L" emblem on his right shoulder.

"_Heard about what?" Asked another man wearing the exact same clothes as the other man._

"_I heard that famous drug dealer here in Bludhaven, the one called Rickashay fell from the sky, probably from some fight with a sup."_

"_No way, there are no sups in Bludhaven and the only person close to a sup there is that vigilante Nightwing and I doubt he could throw a man who probably weighs 415 kg and let's not forget we're talking about the guy, Rickashay, the man that has demon powers._

"_Yeah, you're right about that, but still that fall was done by a sup and it's only a matter of time before the rest of them do it to us."_

"_Yeah keep telling yourself that."_

Dick brought down the binoculars from his face and stared at the building with the giant L in the middle. He was currently on the roof of a building that was close to Lexcorp. Dick thought that the vile would be in Metropolis where Lex does his important work there, but apparently, he wanted it away from any league members and especially Superman since the blood sample could be used to create an even more powerful genetic experiments. Also, let's not forget the blood of a vampire is filled with magic and Lex knows of Superman's other weakness.

Magic.

It's not really a weakness, more like vulnerable, since it affects him just like how it affects a normal human being.

Anyways, Dick knows the blood sample is here. He knows this because Dick haked into Lexcorp and checked on every delivery the had from Gotham, and Dick knows Lex isn't stupid enough to take something from Gotham without the bat noticing. Luckily for him, the agent got the vampire sample on the day the Batman was busy, fighting Dracula, and the bat was too busy to notice that one of the vampire's victims was an agent sent by Lex. After checking every delivery from Gotham, he found only one. When he checked what they were delivering there was nothing written in their systems or database. What he doesn't understand is that the vampire's event in Gotham happened way back before Bruce took him in. So with all this time, hiding it in a place where the league can never find it, why isn't Lex done with it? By now he would have replicated the vampire's blood, altering the DNA structure to enhance it and make thousands of vampire soldiers, awaiting his command. Yet none of that happened. If he had a problem with magic he could have just gone to a magician in the Legion of Doom, but he already would have already done that, no something else was wrong and he's going to find out what it is once he obtains the vampire sample.

Anyways, Dick is now scouting on the roof for 2 hours and still, he could not find a way in. He hacked the cameras and their computer files to see any information about the blood sample and where they stored it in the facility, hoping they wrote at least something about it now that it's with them. Unfortunately, there was nothing, no information of a blood sample only delivery from Gotham. He hacked the guard's radios and earpieces, hoping that he could get some intel about other entrances and possibly about the vampire sample, but sadly all they're conversations were irrelevant. He tried to find a way in, but all places where either heavily guarded by security and any other entrances like the air vents and the windows but once it opens it will alert a motion sensor detector giving away his position. Lex really knows how to keep someone out. But hey, at least he got an ability recorded by his powers.

**Hacking (Lv.12)**

_The gaining of unauthorized access to data in a system or computer._

He used the binoculars again and to try and find other ways to break-in.

Then he found one.

He saw 2 delivery trucks, that belonged to Lexcorp judging by the logo in the middle entering the building. One of the guards walked up to the driver of the first truck and they appeared to be having a conversation. Thanks to his hacking skills, he heard everything they talked about through their earpieces.

"_Hey, John, long night eh?"_

"_Yeah David, I had to go to Cadmus to get these equipment for the boss."_

"_Cadmus huh, that's a pretty long drive, are there any more trucks coming."_

"_Just one, though it will probably be after a couple of hours since today is rush hour."_

"_Alright, then we'll be waiting for the delivery truck, you can go in now." _The guard touched his earpiece and began to talk.

"_Open the doors." _

And just like the wall began to open upwards, revealing the metal floors inside the building.

"_Anything else you want to know before I go in."_

"_Just one is Larry still talking about that mob boss being thrown by a sup."_

"_Still, I keep telling him there are no sups in Bludhaven but no matter what you tell him he still believes it. By the way, you know that he thinks that a sup will do the same to him since he's a guard for Lex Luthor."_

"_Haha, guys been at it since the morning. He even told me he might quit his job thinking that Superman might do that to him."_

"_Really Superman, the boy scout the same guy who wouldn't even hurt a fly, plus isn't he in Metropolis. Lex Luthor has companies all around the world, how is he going to find Lary ?"_

"_Yeah, I tell him no way but then he started preaching about how all heroes will start killing people instead of taking them to jail and saying it's only a matter of time."_

"_Wow, the guy needs to take a break, working for Lex Luthor can do that to someone, trust me I know."_

"_You and me both, anyways Bring the equipment inside and await further orders."_

"_You got it, latter David."_

"_Latter John."_

Nightwing watched as the two delivery trucks entered the building. Thanks to the intel he just received, even though some of it was kind of hilarious. But he now knows how to enter the building without getting caught. He first needed to find the third truck coming on its way to Lexcorp and he needed to find it fast. He hacked into Lexcorp systems again to see where the location of the third truck is.

**Hacking has leveled up!**

That never gets old.

Anyways he found the location of the third truck, and it was close. Good, it will probably take him a couple of minutes if he sticks to the roof.

**Costa Coffee 40 minutes from Lexcorp**

"_Lex Luthor has created a new clean source of energy that will power Metropolis for almost a decade. The mayor of Metropolis, Rob Morrisroe, has decided to reward Luther for his hard work and dedication to help improve Metropolis by naming a newly constructed street after him. _

"WOW, guy builds a science project for everybody and now he's considered a hero. Hell, they'll probably drop all the charges of him trying to kill Superman with a giant robot." Said a man wearing black pants and a black shirt with the letter "L" on his right shoulder, and wearing a black hat with the letter "L" as well.

"Man what's taking him so long, he's just ordering two cups of coffee. Hurry up man I'm burning here. As smart as Lex says he is he could at least install an AC in these trucks."

The door of the front seat opened and a man with a goatee and blond hair, wearing the exact same clothes as the man who was complaining earlier, he was holding two cups of coffee.

"About damn time William, we're already late, we didn't need to be late even more."

The man named Wiliam looked at the other guy and said.

"Sorry, there was a long line."

"Whatever, you got me my coffee."

"Yeah," William replied, handing the guy his coffee.

The guy proceeds to drink his coffee before his face twisted into that of disgust.

"Tastes like shit, but what can I say Bludhaven is known for being a shity place itself, don't you agree?"

Wiliam looked out the window and stared at the city of Bludhaven, and replied to the man with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah."

As the truck drove away towards Lexcorp, no one noticed that in the alway near the coffee shop, near a dumpster is a man wearing nothing but his underwear, tied and gagged with a noticeable black eye and looks clearly knocked out. The man looked like he was in his early thirties. He had blond hair and a goatee.

Just like Wiliams.

**Lexcorp**

The truck was approaching towards the entrance of Lexcorp and stopped in front of the two guards, then one of the guards approached the driver of the truck.

"Hey, you the last truck."

"Yep, sorry we were late, it was rush hour, so we couldn't get here on time.

"It's ok, John told me you were going to be late."

"Cool. so can we pass."

"Yeah, you can, by the way, is that you William?"

"Hey, David."

"Hey, William my man so how're things with the wife?"

Wiliam paused for a second before turning to David.

"What about her?"

"Nothing man, it's just that you have been telling me that these few couples of days you and your wife were fighting a lot."

"Listen, David, it's been a long day and I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"It's ok I understand, alright you guys can go in now."

David then began to speak to his earpiece and then the doors were opened.

As the truck was heading in Lexcorp, a blue screen popped up in front of William.

**A new ability has been made!**

**Lying (Lv.1)**

_To make an untrue statement with the intent to deceive._

"William" stared at the screen with a small smirk on his face.

The truck stopped moving and both the driver and William got out.

William looked around and saw metal walls, metal floors, metal ceiling and a whole lot of delivery trucks. He saw some of the workers here taking out huge containers from each truck. He was curious as to what was in these containers. They said they were form Cadmus, but only three of them the rest he doesn't know. Maybe if he has time, he will look around.

"It's been a long night, but we're finally done ay, William?"

The driver that was with William in the truck looked to where William was standing a while ago, only to find no one there.

"William?"

"Ah maybe he went home, I know that's what I'm going to do." The driver said leaving Lexcorp to have a good night's sleep.

**Lexcorp Underground**

William was walking down the hallway looking at his holographic computer on his arm. He hacked into their network and got a map of the whole building. At the same time, he was checking on the camera's previous records, to see where they would likely hide their important projects. Then he found a video of a group of scientists walking up to a wall at the end of a hallway, they pressed compartment on the wall, then a small id scanner appeared. One of the scientists held his id in front of the scanner and the wall suddenly opened upwards. The scientists walked inside and the wall closed behind them.

William stopped walking and turned off the holographic computer on his arm. He looked in front of him and saw the same wall on the video. He checked to see if there were any cameras on the other side, but there were none. No cameras or voice recorders.

Strange.

Before anything else, Williams's face swirled and changed then revealed to be Dick Grayson. Dick knew he was going to use the E.M.P mask for this mission, so he downloaded all of Lex Luthor's employers and it worked like a charm. Right now Dick needed to change into his costume. No, not his Nightwing costume, because if by some chance he was caught by a hidden camera or seen by the guards Lex would now be to find him. He wasn't one of the smartest people on Earth for nothing. Dick opened his **[Inventory] **and took out the other costume he had, he used it before in previous missions when he was working with Batman undercover to take down drug deals and metahuman trafficking. His darkwear suit **(The one he used in young justice outsiders)** Though he did add a little change by adding a motorcycle mask to cover his face. It was a custom made with a few installments like a systems range, thermal vision, night vision, telescopic, etc... It basically looked like Once he was done changing he stored his hypnosis lenses and the truck driver's clothes in his **[Inventory]** then placed his hand on the wall, tracing the movement of the scientist to see where the secret scanner was on the wall.

_Click_

Bingo.

The wall suddenly opened and revealed a small scanner. Normally you would need an Id of a staff member who works here to open the wall but for Dick well~

**Hacking has leveled up!**

**Hacking (Lv.40)**

A quick few typing in his holographic computer and wala.

The wall opened up and Dick walked inside, curious to know what the mysterious room looked like.

The room was huge and empty with the exception of a huge circular shape metal platform in the center of the room, and on that platform is similar to that of a small, square-shaped, display case, without the glass. And on top of it, in the middle, floating in the air was blood vile.

There it was, the vampire blood vile.

Just to be sure.

"**[Observe]**."

* * *

**[Dracula's Blood]**

_A vile that contains the blood of the first and legendary vampire. It can be used for potions and a variety of things, although right now it is useless because the blood is in stasis, meaning all the cells and the vampire's DNA have stopped reproducing and cannot spread. To be able to unlock it, you must have the heart of Dracula himself._

* * *

Holy shit, Dracula?!

The Dracula?!

The vampire that came to Gotham and fought Batman was Dracula!

Well not surprising since he's well Batman, but still Dracula!

What was Dracula doing in Gotham anyways?

And does Lex know that the vampire's blood he got wasn't any just any normal vampires blood, but Dracula's blood itself?

….

He probably knows that's why he moved it to his company here in Bludhaven. He thought that since it was something he could use against Superman he moved it away from Metropolis to keep it hidden until it was complete which would make sense, but then again everything he has built to fight Superman or to create a weapon was always done in his main company in Metropolis. He built his Warsuit there, he created Bizarro there, he rebuilt Braniaic there, he made genetically mutated monsters there. Any big project he has, it's always being built there.

The only time Lex made an important project outside of the metropolis was with Superboy. Conner was made in Cadmus. Luthor helped them since they had a partnership in the past and to be able to use it against an alien attack or something similar to that and show the world that Lex Luthor and Cadmus are heroes and will gain the people's support, while at the same time kidnaping metahuman kids and weaponizing them and selling them to other governments and warlords at a high price.

Got lost in thought there, back to the point. Lex probably knows that it's Dracula's blood so he moved it to a secure location here to complete his work. But what he doesn't know is that to be able to use the blood, he needs Dracula's heart. But knowing Lex he will find out about that sooner or later. Dick approached the square metal case and saw the floating blood vile. Some form of anti-gravity machine? Carefully, Dick reached the vile. Slowly and carefully, he got closer and closer to it. As soon as his hand was inside the anti-gravity field all his worries went away. He just has to take the vile out and he's done. Easy peasy right.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Never mind then.

The alarm went off and before Dick could do anything else, a glass cage quickly came down, covering the metal platform Dick was standing on. Then the anti-gravity field began to shine brighter and his hand was rapidly becoming hot at a fast rate, he quickly pulled out his hand and saw what had happened. The field has become something akin to Dicks **[Fireball]**, except that this one is much more hot and smaller, strangely the vile is still there, but if you look closely you could see a blue outline surrounding the vile. Not only does the machine have an anti-gravitational field, but also a defensive system that surrounds the field with immense heat that can burn anything and a shield that protects the vile from both the heat and the thief. Lex really is paranoid about the vile, but who could blame him. It contains Dracula's blood after all. Then the entrance of the lab was opened and 7 guards rushed in the room, pointing their weapons at Dick.

One of the guards used a mic on his shoulder and reported what they found.

"Unidentified intruder in the I .O room."

"_I.O room? It probably means an important object. Creative name, but the name sucks and that's coming from me."_

Then Dick heard the radio responding back.

"_Did he trigger the trap?"_

"Yes, intruder triggered the motion sensors and activated the cage."

"_Good. Keep your eyes on him till backup arrives, understand?"_

"Understood."

The call ended and the guard pointed his weapon at Dick.

* * *

**[Combat Has Begun!]**

**Kick their bad guy's tooshies!**

**Description:** _Defeat all of Lex Luthor's security guards._

**Reward: **_500 XP_

**Bonus Objective: **_Defeat all of Lex Luthor's security guards before backup arrives._

**Reward: **_1000 XP._

**Failure: **_Loose Dracula's blood vile._

* * *

Ok no big deal, he can take them on all at the same time. But before Dick decided to do anything, he checked on all their status.

* * *

**[Lex Luthor Security Guard] **

**Level: 7**

**Name: Sam Nilson**

**HP: 120**

* * *

**[Lex Luthor Security Guard] **

**Level: 8**

**Name: Joe Robert**

**HP: 140**

* * *

**[Lex Luthor Security Guard] **

**Level: 7**

**Name: Alex David**

**HP: 130**

* * *

**[Lex Luthor Security Guard] **

**Level: 6**

**Name: Samuel Leon**

**HP: 110**

* * *

**[Lex Luthor Security Guard] **

**Level: 8**

**Name: Mike Jackson**

**HP: 150**

* * *

**[Lex Luthor Security Guard] **

**Level: 7**

**Name: Michel David**

**HP: 130**

* * *

**[Lex Luthor Security Guard] **

**Level: 9**

**Name: John Ben**

**HP: 180**

* * *

Good, no metahumans or enhanced humans just your average day humans, which Dick can take out.

But first.

Dick stared at the transparent cage he was in. He slid his hand on the cage to get a feel of it. Then he moved his hand back, making a fist than punching it.

"It's no use, the cage is made to contain metahumans and aliens, punching it will do nothing to it, so just give up and come to the fact that you can't esca-

But he was cut off when Dick brought his hand back, crackling with yellow lightning, and punched the cage again, this time making a small crack appear.

The guards were stunned at what they saw.

"What?" One of the guards said.

Dick punched the cage again increasing the size of the crack.

The same guard that spoke to the mic earlier quickly spoke on the mic.

"The intruder is breaking the cage! Possibly a metahuman, bring backup immediately!" He turned to look at the other guards and spoke in a serious tone.

"Switch to lethal rounds and take out the target as soon as he gets out!" For anyone working for Lex Luthor as long as they have, they know anyone Lex Luther pisses off or makes an enemy of, will come back for blood.

Well except for Superman…

And Batman, Wonder Woman, the whole Justice League and well you get the point.

As the glass was at its breaking point. Dick pulled his fist back one more time and with an inhuman roar, Dick punched the cage breaking it instantly.

The force was so strong that the guards had to cover their faces with their arms, obscuring their vision.

Without wasting time. Dick used **[Quick Dash] **and rushed to the nearest guard and held his head and smashed it the ground creating a small crater.

**-95 HP**

**[Michel David]**

**HP: 35/130 [Unconscious]**

As the guards regained their senses they quickly fired at him. With his newfound agility, Dick quickly evaded all the bullets while charging at the guards.

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

Hm, looks like dogging fast projectiles like bullets increased his evading level quite a bit. He'll keep that in mind for later.

Dick took out a couple of flashbang pellets he hid inside his glove and threw it on the ground. The guards were blinded once again for a couple of seconds.

But a second is all that Dick needed.

He rushed to one of the guards and when the guard saw him he quickly raised his rifle at him, but Dick grabbed the rifle from the guard's hands and slammed it onto his ribcage, probably breaking a few of them.

**-100 HP**

**Mike Jackson**

**HP: 50/150 [Unconscious]**

Once the flashbang died out they began to fire at him again. Dick came close to one of the guards, activating his **[Hamaon] **with a whisper and punching the guy straight to his face, feeling the guys nose sink into his fist and crushing the bones inside.

**-60 HP**

**Sam Nilson**

**HP: 60/120 [Unconscious]**

Then Dick jumped and did a 360 air kick and hit another guard's head with so much force that the guard went flying across half the room.

**-70 HP**

**Samuel Leon**

**HP:40 /110 [Unconscious]**

"_Only three left." _Dick thought to himself.

As they continued to fire at him Dick ducked as the bullets were going over his head and with quick speed he brought his hands behind his back and used **[Inventory] **pulling out two small Wing-Dings, but these Wing-Dings had a different design with than his other Wing-Dings he uses when he is Nightwing. These ones are smaller, faster and have a circular shape that is similar to his older version of them when he used to be Robin and they were completely black, desolate of any color.

He threw the small disks at the barrels of two of the guard's rifles, once they hit their targets, the soldiers stopped firing and stared at their guns, thinking that the intruder missed his attack.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

"Oh shi-**BOOM!**

**-100 HP**

**-98 HP**

**Joe Robert**

**HP: 40/140 [Unconscious]**

**Alex David**

**HP: 32/130 [Unconscious]**

The last guard simply stared at Dick then pointed his rifle at him trying to show the intruder that he isn't afraid of him, yet his hands were shivering non-stop. Dick began to walk towards the last guard when the guard saw him moving, he began to point his rifle at Dick, holding it firmly as if his life depended on it.

He then began to scream at Dick.

"STOP! I SAID DON'T MOVE OR I SWEAR I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Despite his claims, Dick calmly proceeded to walk towards the last guard.

"Fuc% this!" The guard said before he began to fire at Dick. Just like before he dodged the bullets effortlessly while gaining levels on evading.

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

Despite the fact that none of the bullets hit him, the guard continued to fire at Dick who simply dodged the bullets.

When the bullets came close to Dicks's face, he just turned his head to the left and continued walking.

When the bullets came close to his chest, he twisted his body sideways and continued walking.

The guard kept emptying his clip until there was nothing.

_**Click click click**_

The guard stared at his empty rifle before looking at Dick for a few seconds.

"Screw it I don't care what the hell happens to this room anymore."

The guard then pulled out a ...grenade _shit!_

This grenade wasn't like the usual grenades the military uses no. This had a rectangular shape and instead of a pin, it had a button. Its size was 16 cm in length and 8.5 cm in width. It may look like a children's sci-fi toy, but make no mistake it's dangerous.

**Very dangerous.**

Apparently the guard was oblivious to how much power the grenade had and pressed the button and the grenade and the button began blinking light red then he threw it towards Dick. Dick Ignored the grenade and ran towards the vile, he used **[Quick Dash]**, he was close to the vile. He outstretched his hand reaching for the vile not caring about the field of heat covering the vile. His Gamer's ability gave him many abilities, then it may also heal his injuries. Just like the time Rickashay broke most of his bones and was healed after a couple of seconds, but this time without transforming and going crazy. Last time that happened he almost killed the guy, but hey the guy was about to crush him with a car so there pretty much even now- _**BOOOOM!**_

**-80 HP**

"OF!"

Ah, right the grenade kind of forgot about that. The blast of the grenade was so powerful and fast that it blew Dick away from his course and he didn't even have enough time to use **[Mana Shield]**. The blast destroyed the machine, but the vile was unharmed because of the systems force field surrounding it earlier, was now rolling on the ground towards the entrance of the room.

Dick was thrown halfway across the room, away from the vile, despite feeling like a boulder hitting him, he's still ok. Sadly the people in the room were not. Dick was about to check to see if any of the guards needed medical attention, sure he's a vigilante, but he's not going to let someone die. Not unless he can help it when suddenly the door of the room opened up. Meaning that backup has arrived, but then why didn't he get a pop-up of how he failed the bonus objective.

And why is he covered in blood?

The mysterious guard looked towards the blood vile near him and picked it up. He began to walk away when suddenly someone grabbed his leg. The mysterious guard stopped walking and stared at the injured guard under his feet.

The injured guard weakly looked up to the stranger and whispered to him.

"H_e_l_p me, p_lea_se._"

The looked at the guard before he began to move his hand, Dick thought that he was going to help him up and get out of here, but instead, he reached for his gun and then pointed at the injured guard.

"WAIT, STOP!" Screamed Dick but it was already too late.

**Bang**

* * *

**[Quest Complete]**

**Kick their bad guy's tooshies!**

**Description:** _Defeat all of Lex Luthor's security guards._

**Reward: **_500 XP_

**Bonus Objective: **_Defeat all of Lex Luthor's security guards before backup arrives._

**Reward: **_1000 XP._

* * *

No not like this. He doesn't deserve this. This is wrong. He can't let him escape. Dick quickly checked his status to see if there is a clue of his whereabouts or weaknesses thinking that this may be the only time he could see his status, must be his luck kicking in, reminding him to examine his enemy.

"Observe."

* * *

**[Victor Kane] **

**Race: ?**

**Level: ?**

**HP: ?**

**MP: ?**

**STR: ?**

**AGI: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**CHA: ?**

**LCK: ?**

**Description: **_Unknown._

* * *

The mysterious guard now identified as Victor Kane began to leave. As he was about to take his leave. Dick with all his might called out to him.

"**KANE!**"

Kane stopped walking and turned around to face Dick and despite wearing a mask Dick could tell that he was stunned. Then he waved his hand at Dick as if saying goodbye to an old friend and just he walked away. Dick immediately got up and chased Kane. When he made it past the door, Kane just vanished.

* * *

**[Quest Failed]**

**Details:** _Steal the vampire blood sample._

**Bonus Objective: **_Sneak in without getting caught._

**Time Limit: **_2 weeks._

**Bonus Reward: **_5000 XP._

**Failure: **_Kane gets the vile._

* * *

What, this wasn't there before? Before the failure section said none, but now it changed, why? Could it be a glitch, an error, or..a message? He really needs to find out more about his ability to understand how it works, and also to avoid an uncertain eath that might befall him should he choose to abandon the quest of finding more of his bizarre powers. Seriously, it's like it's playing with him.

Back to the problem at hand. Kane probably hadn't gone that far so there might be a chance to catch up with him, so Dick ran out the halls to find him trying to look for him.

"He's in the hallway don't let him escape!"

Great more of Lex's goons. He can't afford to stay here anymore since the vile is already a lost cause. Dick changed his location and went back down the hallway and on right before the turn of the hallway he found his exit.

**Lexcorp Garage**

Kicking the air vent off, Dick landed quietly in the garage where he entered. After looking around a couple of times, he was alone. All the workers probably left because of the alarm.

The crates were still here.

And they were a lot of crates.

Other than the Cadmus crates.

And it just so happens that he has a way of storing all the crates in a few minutes.

So after a couple of minutes of storing all the crates in his **[Inventory]**, then made his way towards the entrance. The metal door was closed after the alarm went off, so Dick hacked their systems once again and voilà the door opened, they really needed to upgrade their systems. As he was walking towards the exit, Dick began to ponder what Kane's next move was. In his journal, he said that once he obtained the vile he was going to use it, but the question is on what?

Was he going to use it as a binding agent for his zombie infection to create an even more powerful undead army, or was he going to use it to resurrect Dracula himself, or was he going to use it…

On himself.

Either way none of them calmed his mind, he needed to find Kane's base of operations and stop him.

"FREEZE, DON'T MOVE!"

Ah, right he forgot about the two guards that guarded the entrance of the garage. What were their names again, John and Larry?

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM"

Really going for that line, that's so 2008.

Dick put his hands up as the guards instructed him to do, then he asked them a simple question.

"Did any of you eat recently?"

"Wah-?"

"**[Frenzy senses]"**

All of a sudden the guards dropped their guns and fell to their knees.

"I-I-I can't see! I cant fu#* !& see!"

"O-oh god oh god, I think I'm going to puke- Bruggh!"

Man Dick kind of feels sorry for them. But it won't last long, he didn't really put a lot of effort into the spell. He used the exact mana points to make the spell, but he can control how much energy he uses. But seriously it's amazing that one spell could do all this. It probably could be a set of different diseases that can cause something similar to that of a spell, for instance, nausea from the spell could be caused by infections like influenza or gastroenteritis. And the blindness debuff could be caused by retinitis Pigmentosa, glaucoma, and age-related macular degeneration, though the latter is only caused through old age. And the tiredness and fatigue buff is caused by arthritis infection, flu, cold, etc. It's like he is using science instead of magic.

…..

Maybe he is. I know I know but just stay with me. From what the magicians of both the League and Titans told Dick, they said that magic is the impossible made possible. Awe made into pure might, by sheer force of will or other emotions. It is the act of building something real out of myth and dream. It is also power. The power to change the universe around you and into anything you desire.

They say that they are two sides of magic.

Light magic. Magic that is used for good to either to protect those who cannot protect themself and can make dreams come true.

Dark magic. Magic that is used for one's own purpose. Whether it's for revenge or one's selfish own greed.

But Dick doesn't believe that crap. He has a theory that magic is science, it's like the law of thermodynamics. Energy can neither be created nor destroyed; it can only be transferred or changed from one form to another. For example, turning on a light produces electrical energy. Or when an asteroid crashes into Earth, it produces gravitational energy and heat energy as well as sound energy. So in theory magic is just like that, it produces its own unique energy which cannot be created nor destroyed, but can be transferred or changed from one form to another. Like for example, Dicks **[Fireball]** uses both heat energy or his **[Sparks]** which uses electrical energy. Hell, even his **[Life Drain]** has energy! Though he mostly absorbs the energy from people. But the point is that the energy that mana uses is different from our everyday energy. It has its own energy, one where we can access if we use the right frequency such as runes or incantations when you say the name of a spell. Or enchanted objects, they all have a unique frequency that can access a type of energy. It's almost like it's similar to the emotional spectrum, it can be shaped and changed into anything the user imagines by their emotions, but without the use of a ring. It may be all science, but Dick knows why many people who studied the mystic arts including Batman, still call it magic. Because being able to summon something amazing and exquisite.

It is truly magical.

Anywho he needs to leave and head back home and rethink his next strategy to catch Kane. Dick used his grappling hook and took off towards the night.

**[Grappling Proficiency] Has leveled up!**

Ah, this ability is truly a gift. It always has a way to make him smile, even in times where he feels like shi&#.

* * *

**Ding!**

**Due to your bizarre ability and how quickly you create a spell, despite being a novice in magic, you are being watched by the Upside-Down Man.**

* * *

Huh?

**Another chapter is done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you guys have any questions just ask away.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer, I don't own Nightwing or any of DC's characters.**

* * *

**Ch 14 Facing Reality**

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante**

**Level: 34**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 390/390 (100 Regan in 1Min)**

**MP: 600/600 (200 Regan in 1Min)**

**Will: 350/350 (189 Regan in 1 Min)**

**STM: 58**

**STR: 51**

**AGI: 68**

**INT: 67**

**WIS: 63**

**CHA: 16**

**LCK: 10**

**EXP: 2502/4000**

**Points: 93**

**Perk Points: 10**

**Perks: Quick Learner, Fast Healer.**

**Description: **_A circus performer, an orphan, a sidekick, an individual vigilante out of the shadow of his mentor, now a vigilante with a mysterious ability that changed his whole life, what's next?_

**Due to your bizarre ability and how quickly you create a spell, despite being a novice in magic, you are being watched by the Upside-Down Man.**

* * *

Dick, wearing nothing but his PJs pants, was currently at his apartment, sitting on his sofa, checking on the message he received yesterday.

"Upside-Down Man huh? Who are you and why do I interest you so much?"

"Judging by what the text says he must be related to magic, I really hope it's not demons, I already have a mad scientist wizard, _can't believe I said that_, roaming around with Dracula's blood so I really don't wanna add demons to the problem.

**Due to observing and understanding your situation, you gain 1 point in INT.**

His ability confirms it, it's someone related to the mystic arts, but the question is who is he really. I mean he's got a name, but when it comes to magic a name means nothing since nobody really knows them.

Well, maybe not everybody. There are many magic users in Justice League and they all keep any information on anything related to magic in the JLA Watchtowers database. But he needs to be a League member or have a League member teleport him there. He has friends from the Titans who became League members there, but if they found out about him being involved with the Upside-Down Man, they would ask him questions on how he got involved with this him, and no matter how good of a liar he is, they could always read his mind or use the Lasso of Truth to make him talk, or worse

Getting Batman involved.

Either way, they will find out about his powers and even though they are the Justice League, something in the back of his mind is telling him not to get them involved.

I mean it's not like they're going to take him to prison or experiment on him, heavens sake no, but still he has this feeling that if he ever revealed his ability to them then something bad might happen, he doesn't know what, but it's not going to be pretty. Could it be that his ability is the reason for these feelings, as a warning of what might happen? So now he has to find another way in the Watchtower to get to know more about the Upside-Down Man without being noticed by anyone there. Luckily he has the access code to be allowed into the Watchtower. All he needs to do is just go to the Hall of Justice and enter the teleporter to be able to go to the Watchtower, but there is just one problem. He needs a disguise, sure some of you are thinking that since he has the E.M.P mask, he could be anyone of the League members and no one would be able to notice him, yeah that plan will fail immediately as soon as he gets teleported to the Watchtower.

Where do I start? OK first of if he chose any League member and it just so happens that the exact League member he copied was there. And right now you guys are telling yourself "Can't he just hack the Leagues security systems and use the cammers there to know which League is present and which League he can use as a disguise. Again he will fail, let's say if Dick disguised himself as someone with magic powers or telepathy abilities, some League members, like Doctor Fate or Martian Manhunter will be able to identify him since some of the League members give of something like an aura of their powers so that they know who they are. The second thing is that if he went there as someone else and by some chance he was asked some questions about when are we going to see that movie, or did you get me what I asked for, or worse…...a kiss from a guy, thinking that it was their girlfriend, not a guy who is using a fake face, ugh, thinking about it is already making himself feel sick. There are also other reasons as to how he can get caught, but these two are enough for now. So yeah there is no way that he is goi-

Wait.

Isn't Donna Troy a member of a League? Sure she's a Titan 24/7, but she has the Leagues access code for teleportation, so it should be alright, since her powers are punching stuff with magic, meaning that she doesn't have a lot of magic, which is weird since she was made by magic but hey he's not complaining.

Before Dick decided to carry out his plan, he opened his stats and added a few points into luck.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**Title: Nightwing the vigilante**

**Level: 34**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 390/390 (100 Regan in 1Min)**

**MP: 600/600 (200 Regan in 1Min)**

**Will: 350/350 (189 Regan in 1 Min)**

**STM: 58**

**STR: 51**

**AGI: 68**

**INT: 67**

**WIS: 63**

**CHA: 16**

**LCK: 30**

**EXP: 2502/4000**

**Points: 73**

**Perk Points: 10**

**Perks: Quick Learner, Fast Healer.**

* * *

Ok mayyyybe he added a little more than he intended to, but if he needs his plan to work he needs luck, a whole lot of luck.

**Hall of Justice**

Donna Troy is seen walking and looking at the displays of costumes, alien plants, and many other wonders the Justice League has encountered on their adventure. But she didn't care about any of that, no, what she cared for was a door with all the statues of the original members of the Justice League, As she continued walking forward she notices the door had a sign that says, "_Authorised Personnel Only", _then a small hole opened on the wall near the door and revealed to be a small orb, Donna recognizes this as a scanner for identifying each and every League member, as the device hums with life, it begins to scan her. While it was scanning her, Donna put her hand inside her pocket and waited for the device to finish with its work.

Once it was done, the device spoke.

"_Recognized Donna Troy 37"_

And just like that the doors open and Donna walks inside. Donna sees some members of the League walking around, having lunch, and doing whatever it is they do in their free time. As Donna continued walking, she finally found what she was looking for.

A teleportation device to the Watchtower

Donna stands on one of the many circles on the teleporter station and waits for a few seconds before her vision is filled with brightness before she vanishes.

**Watchtower**

Donna Troy is seen again standing on a different teleporter station.

"Evening Donna, how was your day?"

Donna turned to the source of the voice and spotted Red Tornado standing on the controls for the teleporter.

"Good." Is all she said before she continued on her way.

She walked down the stairs away from the teleporter and made her way toward the Watchtowers server room. She noticed that many of the League members were present in the Watchtower than usual. "_Is there an event?" _She wondered to herself. She then heard the chanting of happy birthday to you.

Ah, someone's birthday. She wonders who, but she doesn't have time for that. Once she finally reached the server room, she looked around her to see if anybody was there. Confirming to herself that she was alone, she put her hand inside the same pocket when she was being scanned earlier and pulled out a phone and a wire, and attached it to the JLA's server. She brought her arm near her face and a small computer appeared, displaying all the information that was in the Watchtowers database.

There were a lot of useful things she could copy, but sadly she only had 30 seconds of being invisible, before getting noticed by the League. She watched as the computer was copying everything about the Upside-Down Man to her phone, Once it was done, she pulled the wires from the servers and hid them in her pocket along with her phone. She then walked out of the server room and towards the teleporter station. As she was walking towards the station, she began to think about what the Upside-Down Mans objective was with her. Her train of thought was cut short when someone approached her.

"Hey there." A man with a husky voice spoke to her.

Donna turned her direction towards the source and found herself in front of an old friend.

Garth, better known as Tempest.

"_Ah, crap." _Donna thought to herself.

"Hey there yourself."

Aulad began to chuckle while he got closer to her.

"So, today's my birthday."

"_Oh, I got a bad feeling about this."_

"And I wanted to end it with a nice diner with an old friend, what do you think?

"_Is he flirting with me? I hope not. Please don't be flirting with me."_

Donna noticed that Garth was getting closer to her, like real close.

Donna quickly pushed Garth away from her and immediately replied back.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling really well."

Garth looked puzzled while smirking.

"I thought Amazonians don't get sick?"

Donna began to avert her eyes left and right, thinking of an answer.

"Diarrhea," Donna replied with a straight face.

Now Garth had a look of wtf.

"Magical diarrhea."

Garth just stared at her for a while before replying back.

"Right."

Donna just nodded her head.

"Anyways good to see you, Garth." Donn then patted Garth on the shoulder before walking away from Garth.

Garth was dumbfounded at what just happened. "Ok?" Gath spoke to himself and walked towards the other direction.

When Donna was a bit far away from Garth, she looked back at Garth and whispered. "**[Observe]**."

* * *

**Garth**

**Title: Defender of The Sea**

**Alias: Tempest**

**Level: 198**

**Race: Atlantean**

**HP: 22k/22k**

**MP: 899k/899k**

**STR: 1.2M**

**AGI: 300 in land (2.2M underwater)**

**INT: 333k**

**WIS: 132k**

**CHA: 23**

**LCK: 78**

**Description: **_The first sidekick of Aquaman, who inherited the title Aqualad, but later became Tempest after studying Atlantien sorcery._

* * *

Donna's eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets after reading his stats. She knew he was strong, but she only knew the surface of his strength. If he was like this then how powerful is Aquaman? Hell what about the rest of the JLA. She needed to leave, like right now.

* * *

**[Fear] Blocked by the Gamer's Mind**

* * *

Donna calmed down as she felt her heart beating at a normal rate. Just by reading Garth's stats filled her with dread, I mean who wouldn't feel fear after reading how strong someone is with precise detail, instead of knowing that he had super strength and can do a little magic. It was true what they said. Monsters roam in the daylight. Well, nobody says that since he just created that saying, but you get the point.

**Dick's Apartment**

Donna Troy opened the door of the entrance for the apartment and closed it behind her. She leaned with her back and slowly slid down till her legs were laying on the floor. She brought her hand towards her ear and pressed a small button and immediately her face swirled and changed into Dick Grayson. It was pretty obvious that Dick was discussing himself as Donna Troy when he entered the Watchtower. Anyways Dick has what he needs to know who the Upside-Down Man is, but that's the least of his worries right now. Yes, Dick is still thinking about Garth's stats. Despite what the **[Gamer's Mind]** tells him, he still has this small fear about the Atlantian. But thank god Dick was too busy to check on Red Tornadoes stats when he was at the Watchtowers teleporters station, if this is what he will be feeling then he wouldn't be able to concentrate while he was getting all the files on his mysterious stalker. Yet, what Dick doesn't understand is why he is afraid of Garth, I mean he worked with him before when he was a Titan, even though it wasn't long, and he has seen him in action and what he is capable of.

Does it have something to do with his Gaming ability? Is this feeling a warning somehow? Or….. is it what they can do if they decided to go rogue. It has to be the last case, but this is Garth, a member of the Titans and former Teen Titans. Heh, maybe his years with Batman is starting to get to him. Having doubts about your allies and fearing what they can do should they ever turn. All this form just one guy.

And the world is full of them. Full of people with insane powers and abilities roaming around the world, drawing the attention of even more dangerous people outside their planet. And he lives there. He lives on a planet that has the craziest most diabolical super-villains who kill or destroy anything in their way and daily invitations from other dimensions or planets which has now become the norm. Now Dick understands why Batman has kept files on all his allies' weaknesses and identities. Dick took out his phone from his pocket and began to send all the info he gathered into his laptop. Once he was finished, Dick opened the code that allowed him to bypass the Hall of Justice teleporter while he was being scanned. He knew that having a face of a JLA member alone is not enough, the scanner had to scan all parts of the body, like an x-ray, but without the radiation, and Dick knew that his disguise of the female body was not really his strong suit of, even though he was a spy and had done this a couple of times when he was Robin, he always makes small mistakes. Mistakes only a woman would know. Dick closed his phone and shoved in his pocket and laid his head back against the door panel and closed his eyes. There was something else that was bothering Dick when he saw Garth's stats. It was the huge gap between them. He remembered his encounters with Rickashay, the Zombie Beat, and Kane.

When he faced the first two he almost died but made it out by sheer luck. But Kane, he was the first person Dick couldn't read his stats and that alone should be worrying. Yet Kane has made a virus that turns people into the undead, created the Zombie Beast, and now stole Dracula's blood. Something tells Dick sheer luck alone won't be able to save him, if they ever met again. If he ever wants to take Down Kane then he needs to train, train as he had never before. Oh yeah, Dick just remembered that he has many of Cadmus's crates from when he broke into Lexcorp. With his mind and his gaming ability, he could build himself something that could help him a lot with his upcoming missions.

With all his thoughts on what he can do to improve himself, Dick opened his eyes, smirking to himself before speaking out loud.

"Let the games begin."

**Done and finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I made Tempest look op, but seriously, an Atlantian mage is no easy opponent to face, especially a guy who can 3400 below surface level. Also, there will be some changes on Dicks stats despite his level, so that I can get him on the same level as other powered individuals out there.**

**P.S**

**If any of you guys have any information on the Upside-Down Man please don't hesitate to send any info of him.**

**Until next time,** _**[King Crimson]**_, **yeah I don't even know why I used that. ^0^**


End file.
